One Thousand Years
by E-Dantes
Summary: One Shot. ¿La libertad del cuerpo es la libertad del alma? ¿Es la libertad una bendición o una maldición? ¿Puede el tiempo decirlo?


**_Oscuro, deprimente, excelentemente bien escrito... Y largo, muy largo, tal como me gustan. Quedan advertidos..._**

_**Notas Previas: Uno de los OC aquí se llama Ella, ojo cuando se le menciona por su nombre -con 'E' mayúscula- y cuando se usa el pronombre personal en español 'ella' -usualmente con minúscula. A los Hombres de Blanco -la asociación antifantasma- se les conoce por las siglas GIW -Guys In White- en inglés; me gusta más ese término y prefiero usarlo -sorry!**_

_**E-Dantes**_

* * *

¿Tienes que morir para estar muerto? O, en contraste, ¿puedes seguir viviendo después de morir? La existencia de fantasmas para sugerir lo último, si estiras un poco la definición de 'vivo'. Y algunas personas usual y ciertamente no parecen muy vivas, aun cuando están respirando. Claro, no puedes realmente decirlo desde fuera. Tienes que mirar dentro de su alma...

¿Qué me dices de ser un híbrido mitad humano, mitad fantasma? ¿Cómo funciona eso, cómo es que coexisten las dos mitades? ¿Puede un estado ser influenciable por el otro? Si permanece humano todo el tiempo, ¿crecerá normalmente, tendrá hijos, envejecerá? ¿Y qué si es fantasma todo el tiempo? Los fantasmas no tienen edad... ellos permanecen por siempre.

**

* * *

**

**ONE THOUSAND YEARS**

**A Fanfic by Nylah**

* * *

Tamar Slater veía la información en el holograma frente a ella, frotando ausentemente sus brazos. Bostezando, se inclinó en su silla y esta se tambaleó un poco mientras se ajustaba al movimiento gravitacional, poniéndose en un nuevo equilibrio menos de un segundo después. La silla era cómoda, muy cómoda, pero con toda honestidad deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar. Su cama, por ejemplo. La cama sería bueno. Con esa suave termo frazada abrazando su cuerpo, manteniéndola tibia. Todavía mejor, con Brian manteniéndola tibia. Ilusiones.

Suspiró y siguió mirando la imagen frente a ella. Lo sabía, lo había visto muchas veces, conocía la información que había aparecido, resaltada, cada punto en que se preocupara por fijar sus ojos por más de un segundo. Aun así, mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre la imagen de la blanca, cuadrada estructura, siniestra, eterna, flotante. Ya no se estremecía ante su vista, pero nunca logró rebasar la tensa sensación que la fantasmal prisión del siglo veinte le daba.

Sabía que Brian tenía razón. No debería sentir pena por los fantasmas, especialmente por los fantasmas que estaban encerrados en esa prisión de aspecto antiguo. Los fantasmas eran sólo entidades ectoplásmicas, restos de conciencias post humanas, demasiado testarudos para sólo morir, sino persistir por siempre. La prisión había contenido, como había sido su propósito, criminales fantasmales. Ellos simplemente pertenecían allí. Era el orden de las cosas. La prisión fantasma existía, por lo tanto existían prisioneros fantasma. No era nada de lo que hubiera que preocuparse, ni siquiera poner mucha atención a ello.

Los humanos usaban la Zona Fantasma para viajar a otros lugares, simplemente pasando por ella, no sólo en la tierra sino en otros sistemas solares también. Era un conveniente método, una vez que entendieron cómo navegar en los vastos e infinitos reinos de la zona. Los fantasmas eran meramente parte de la vista en su camino al pasar, algo que mirar, la mayoría indefensos, a veces molestos, nunca peligrosos. Hasta hace una semana.

Ella no sabía por qué el director fantasma de la prisión había decidido atacar un transporte de gente inocente que había pasado por allí, pero lo había hecho. El fantasma blanco había aparecido de repente en frente del crucero, acompañado de cientos de subordinados que lucían como guardias de prisión, completamente con varas de noche. Aun entonces, el piloto no se había preocupado, sino que había bromeado con su copiloto, comentando sobre el aspecto pasado de moda del director blanco. Un segundo después, el barco había sido destruido completamente. Esa última parte no había estado realmente en las imágenes que vinieron en la caja negra que había sido recuperada. Ella sabía eso sólo porque esa caja negra -cuyo color era de hecho de un naranja brillante, el nombre venía de cerca de cien años atrás- había sido uno de las pocas partes del barco que realmente habían sido recuperadas.

Trescientas cincuenta y tres personas. Muertas.

Su mente eludió ese número. Seguro, accidentes pasan, la gente es lastimada de vez en cuando, incluso muere, pero eso siempre había sido unos cuantos. De hecho, la última víctima había sido hacía como cinco años. Habían sido grandes malas noticias entonces, una investigación había sido demandada y ejecutada -por Brian- y todo había sido resuelto. La seguridad se había incrementado. Todo debería haber sido seguro.

_Trescientas cincuenta y tres personas._

Hombres. Mujeres. Niños. Tragó. Entonces pestañeó. Necesitaba concentrarse. Lo que estaba hecho, estaba hecho. Ahora, tenía que hacer su trabajo. Lo que significaba mirar el holograma de la recientemente conquistada prisión. Estaba a cargo. Tenía trabajo que hacer, y lo haría, sin importar la tensión que la Zona Fantasma y sus ocupantes siempre le hacían sentir. Demoler una prisión fantasma debería hacerla feliz, no ansiosa.

"¿Señora? ¿Tamar?"

Por primera vez en una hora, quitó la vista del holograma, volviendo su cabeza a la puerta detrás de ella y al hacerlo, entrevió un poco de su reflejo en la pequeña ventana -cabello corto, castaño, ojos castaños cansados, demasiadas líneas en su rostro- y el espiral verde afuera del barco. La vista de lo que pasaba como 'cielo' en la Zona Fantasma, el siempre moviente, cambiante, girante ectoplasma siempre la hacía sentirse al borde y al mismo tiempo reconfortada.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa, Tom?"

Su segundo al mando entró, sonriendo disculpándose, sabiendo exactamente por qué ella sonaba un poco gruñona. En su propia nave, tenía una enorme ventana en su centro de comando, permitiéndole una amplia vista de lo que estaba frente a ella. Aquí, sólo tenía la pequeña ventana. No necesitaba mirar fuera para navegar un barco, no en la Zona Fantasma, pero de todos modos le gustaba. Habría estado perfectamente bien con sus pantallas y hologramas, derramando datos a su alrededor cuando lo necesitara. Sin embargo, esta no era su nave.

"Casi hemos terminado," dijo. "Todos los guardias se han ido, o destruidos o atrapados. No creo que nos molesten más. Y la mayoría de los prisioneros han sido puestos en libertad."

Tamar esperó. Había más. Tom titubeó.

"Hay un prisionero… todavía está allí. Se rehúsa a irse."

El enojo la empapó, y estuvo a punto de hacer una irritada observación cuando se contuvo, casi mordiendo su lengua. Estaba cansada. Tom estaba cansado. No empezarían una discusión aquí sólo porque no habían dormido en casi veinticuatro horas. Tom tenía un problema, venía a ella por una razón.

"¿No puedes sólo obligarlo?" Preguntó.

Tom sacudió su cabeza. "No nos deja acercarnos a él. Le disparó a Gio y a Ella cuando trataron de quitarle los grilletes."

"¿Están bien?" Visiones de quemaduras graves entraron en su cabeza, y ya se había medio levantado de su silla cuando Tom asintió.

"Están bien. Sólo una picadura. Una advertencia. Tratamos de razonar con él, pero sólo nos gritó que lo dejáramos en paz. Creo…" Dudó por un momento. "Creo que tú podrías hablar con él."

Suspiró con exasperación. Habla de una potencialmente mala confrontación fantasma una vez y todo el mundo inmediatamente asume que eres un experto en negociaciones fantasma. Aun así, no podía demoler totalmente el edificio con alguien todavía allí dentro, aun si era sólo un fantasma. Y además no podía arriesgar a que alguien más saliera herido. Si alguien tenía que ir allí a confrontar a un fantasma potencialmente peligroso, era ella. Se levantó.

"Está bien," dijo. "Vamos a echarle una mirada. ¿Tiene un nombre?"

Tom asintió y abrió la puerta para ella, invitándola a encabezar la marcha.

"Phantom," dijo, "Danny Phantom."

* * *

Le tomó unos momentos acostumbrarse al frío de la estructura desierta. Tom había estacionado el puente aéreo en el pasillo central, un enorme espacio con pasillos que llevaban del central hasta una enorme puerta que guiaba a la Zona Fantasma. Había sido abierta antes, para permitir a los prisioneros fantasma salir, pero ahora estaba cerrada. Los humanos no necesitaban la puerta de todas formas. Podías simplemente atravesar cualquier pared, y frecuentemente lo hacían. Tamar brincó cuando Gio Castello de repente apareció junto a ella, pasando por una pared con una expresión jubilosa en su rostro. Aun cuando viajaban a través de la Zona frecuentemente, rara vez dejaban sus naves para disfrutar las ventajas que los fantasmas tenían cuando atravesaban los paneles humanos. En la Zona Fantasma, ellos eran los fantasmas. Lo estaba disfrutando totalmente.

"Gio," dijo ella, "no hagas eso, me estás provocando un ataque cardiaco."

"Lo siento," dijo él, no sonando arrepentido en absoluto. Se volvió e hizo un gesto vagamente a la pared que apenas había atravesado. "Sígueme, capitán."

Ella contuvo una réplica y rápidamente lo siguió cuando pasó por la pared de nuevo. Era una sensación extraña. La pared parecía sólida, fría al tacto. Cuando pasó por ella, era como tomar una ducha fría, sólo que no sólo por fuera de su cuerpo, sino también por dentro. Literalmente _sintió_ la pared moverse por su cuerpo, sus células, moléculas momentáneamente fundiéndose con el ectoplasma y luego dejándola ir de nuevo. Mantuvo su cuerpo unido. Aquí, en la Zona Fantasma, era sólo su conciencia, su mente la que la mantenía viva. Si moría aquí, se desintegraría. Como las trescientas cincuenta y tres personas en el transporte lo habían hecho. Y entonces se volvería un fantasma.

Se estremeció. Era uno de los más escalofriantes aspectos de la Zona Fantasma, algo que ella y los otros capitanes de cruceros, y algunos de la tripulación, sabían, pero no era de general conocimiento. Morir en la Zona Fantasma siempre te volvía un fantasma. Sabía eso. No quería experimentarlo. Y ahora había trescientos cincuenta y tres nuevos fantasmas en la Zona Fantasma, vagando, perdidos y asustados. Morir era malo. Morir y volverse un fantasma...

Atravesaron los interminables corredores de la prisión, uno llevando al otro, con puertas a cada lado. Todos estaban abiertos y ella entrevió parte de las frías y oscuras celdas con catres y una pequeña ventana con barrotes que miraban al verde de la Zona Fantasma. Apartó sus ojos. No había nada que ver en esas celdas de todas formas.

Justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarse cuántos prisioneros ese director fantasmal había mantenido en su prisión, Gio se detuvo ante una de las puertas abiertas que parecía diferente de todas las demás. En lugar del brillante verde, era muy oscura, casi negra. Parada cerca de la puerta estaba Ella, un poco lejos, observándola cautelosamente. Tamar notó que se mantenía fuera de la vista de lo que fuera que estaba dentro de la celda. Levantó sus cejas.

"¿Ella? ¿Estás bien?"

Ella Frank se estremeció y levantó la mirada hacia su oficial en jefe. Enrojeció.

"Sí, capitán," dijo, "no nos lastimó mucho, y no lo ha intentado de nuevo. Estaremos bien siempre que nos mantengamos fuera de su vista."

"¿Qué pasó?"

Gio habló. "Estábamos liberando a los prisioneros, abriendo sus celdas, y todos se apresuraron a salir. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera nos miró." Movió la ecto-arma. "A algunos, tuvimos que convencerlos de que nos dejaran en paz. Y entonces llegamos a esta puerta y fue diferente."

"¿Cómo diferente?"

Gio abrió su boca, pero Ella pareció pensar que era su turno de decir la historia. "Primero pensamos que no había nadie aquí. Pero entonces lo vimos sentado allí, encadenado a la pared. No nos estaba mirando ni a nada, sólo mirando el espacio. Intentamos hablar con él y Gio incluso lo sacudió, pero él simplemente no se movió. Era como si no estuviéramos allí en absoluto. Entonces pensé en cortar simplemente sus cadenas con el ecto-cortador y sacarlo."

"Y entonces despertó y comenzó a gritar y nos golpeó a los dos con un ecto-disparo," Gio interrumpió, pareciendo molesto por la intromisión de Ella. "Así que salimos y tratamos de razonar con él. Nos amenazó con disparamos si entrábamos de nuevo."

"Y entonces me llamaron," dijo Tom.

Tamar asintió pensativamente y miró la puerta. Alcanzó a ver la oscuridad de la celda y un suave resplandor blanco viniendo de algún lugar fuera de su vista. A diferencia de otras celdas, esta no tenía un catre en ella que pudiera ver. Estaba vacía, el suelo frío y como de concreto, las paredes de un verde oscuro y sucio. Desagradable. Dudando, se movió más cerca de la puerta para tratar de mirar dentro, ignorando los preocupados gestos de Gio y Ella.

Tenía razón. A diferencia de las otras celdas, ésta estaba completamente desnuda. En la esquina más lejana, pudo distinguir parte del resplandor blanco original. Una pierna, vestida con lo que parecían ser pantalones negros, sobre su pie una bota que en algún punto pudo haber sido blanca, pero ahora estaba totalmente manchada, teniendo el mismo color verde oscuro sucio de las paredes.

"Sé que estás allí."

Se congeló. ¿La había visto? ¿Le dispararía? No había lastimado a Gio o a Ella, pero eso no significaba que no usaría más fuerza la siguiente vez que alguien tratara de aproximarse a él. Tragando rápidamente una cuantas veces, se enderezó y puso una mano en la manija de la puerta.

"¿Puedo entrar?" Preguntó.

Silencio en la habitación. Entonces una risita. "Seguro. Pasa a mi humilde lugarcito. No voy a dispararte, prometido."

Tamar miró a sus compañeros. Ella estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, murmurando silenciosamente la palabra 'no' unas cuantas veces. Gio parecía nervioso y dio un paso atrás, como diciendo 'no me mires, sólo soy la ayuda alquilada'. Tom sólo frunció el ceño. Suspiró. Era la capitana. Estaba a cargo. La imagen de confianza audaz tenía que ser mantenida, siempre. Aun si el fantasma en la celda la asustaba hasta la médula de los huesos.

Con una mano todavía en la manija, dio un paso adelante, entrando en la celda. Inmediatamente, fue sacudida por lo pavoroso del lugar, la fría humedad, la opresiva sensación de desesperanza. Muy arriba en la pared, una luz verdosa venía de fuera, haciendo que todo en la celda pareciera más pronunciado de alguna manera, lo negro a un negro más profundo, el verde casi fosforescente. El rojo, se dio cuenta, parecería negro aquí también.

El fantasma en la esquina la miró con brillantes ojos verdes. Ella lo miró también.

"Eres sólo un chico," susurró.

Lo era. Parecía andar alrededor de los quince, vestido con lo que ella sabía era algún tipo de traje hazmat negro con un cinturón blanco y guantes blancos. Al menos, sospechaba que habían sido blancos en algún momento, como sus botas. Sabía que esa clase de trajes habían sido usados en los viejos días para proteger a la gente de la radiación, antes de que averiguaran cómo cubrirse sencillamente con un simple campo fantasma generado. Todas las naves tenían uno. De hecho, estaba llevando uno en su cinturón, resultando en un ajustado campo de radiación corporal para protegerla de las radiaciones ectoplásmicas que estaban a su alrededor en la zona.

Pero lo que la sacudió más no fue su joven edad o sus resplandecientes ojos verdes, que parecían viejos en ese rostro joven. No era el matizado cabello blanco que colgaba en su rostro, medio escondiendo las lastimaduras en él. No era ni siquiera la escalofriante sonrisa en sus labios mientras la miraba, haciendo estremecer su piel y haciéndola casi cerrar con pestillo la puerta.

Era el hecho de que estaba encadenado a la pared, de ambas manos y pies, permitiéndole sólo unos cuantos centímetros de movimiento. Estaba sentado sobre el piso con su espalda contra la pared, una pierna estirada en frente de él, la otra doblada, su brazo recargado sobre su rodilla. Su otra mano estaba simplemente puesta sobre el piso. En frente de él, pero fuera de su alcance, estaba un cuenco conteniendo algún tipo de avena. Estaba sólo medio lleno, el resto derramado y regado por el piso como si obviamente hubiera sido empujado en su dirección. Quien quiera que había hecho eso no lo había empujado lo suficientemente fuerte. El fantasma podía sólo mirarlo. Ella resistió el impulso de las náuseas cuando examinó el contenido del cuenco más cercanamente. Era unas aguadas gachas de avena, con pequeños trozos negros flotando. No había cuchara.

El fantasma siguió su mirada y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Miró el cuenco con hambre. No dijo nada, sin embargo. ¿De seguro no podía de verdad _querer_ comer eso? Ella hizo un gesto hacia el cuenco.

"¿Necesitas… esto?" Preguntó.

No era lo que hubiera querido decir. Quería preguntarle qué, en nombre de Dios, era eso, con qué lo estaban alimentando, y por qué estaba fuera de su alcance, o incluso por qué simplemente no le pedía que se lo diera. Sólo estaba sentado, mirándolo, con su boca moviéndose. Él la miró y ella casi da un paso atrás por la repentina esperanza en sus ojos. Lentamente, inseguro, como si esperara que ella lo golpeara, asintió.

Se agachó cerca del cuenco y lo empujó en su dirección, con cuidado de no derramar nada más de su contenido y apartando los ojos para evitar vomitar. Cuando estuvo a su alcance, ella retrocedió y arrastró los pies hacia atrás un poco. Él la miró cautelosamente, miró el cuenco de nuevo y entonces lo recogió y lo llevó a su boca. Ella sintió que la bilis se levantaba en su garganta de nuevo mientras lo observaba tragar como si hubiera estado hambriento, todo el tiempo manteniendo sus ojos verdes directo al rostro de ella como si esperara que se lo quitara. Él _había_ estado hambriento, se dio cuenta con un estremecimiento.

"¿Siempre te hacen eso?" Le preguntó, con poco de compasión en su voz.

En el momento en que él escuchó su voz dejó de comer, con una mirada resignada en su rostro. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de que no le estaba diciendo que lo bajara y se relajó un poco.

"No," dijo, "a veces… la mayoría de las veces… lo ponen a mi alcance. Son realmente buenos conmigo. A veces los hago enojar y entonces ellos… olvidan que no puedo alcanzarlo allí."

Ella lo miró, horrorizada. Él le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo con esa sonrisa espeluznante suya y entonces, pareciendo decidir que era seguro comer una vez más, rápidamente empujó el resto del contenido del cuenco en su boca, usando sus dedos para alcanzar los trozos negros, viscosos, fuera del cuenco. Ella se estremeció y trató de alejar la idea de comer babosas. En lugar de ello, miró alrededor de la celda una vez más. Todavía encogida, pasó su mano por el piso, arrugando la nariz ante la mugre negra y verde que barrió y lentamente se sentó en el piso, cruzando las piernas. Tendría sus pantalones limpios en el momento que consiguiera salir de este lugar y estuviera de vuelta en su confortable nave.

"Mi nombre es Tamar," dijo, "escuché que tu nombre es Danny."

Danny bajó el cuenco, mirándolo nostálgico por un momento como si esperara que mirándolo, de alguna manera milagrosa se llenaría de nuevo, entonces asintió.

"Danny, soy temporalmente capitán del crucero 'Dauntless' de la Zona Fantasma. Estamos aquí para… liberar… a todos los prisioneros de esta prisión." Se preguntó si podía sentir su mentira. Bueno, técnicamente, no era una mentira. Liberar a los prisioneros era simplemente un efecto secundario de conquistar la prisión. "Y eso significa que puedes irte en libertad también. Entonces, si sólo nos dejas quitarte esos grilletes, puedes irte. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

Su expresión no cambió. Siguió mirándola, sonriendo. Sus manos comenzaron a resplandecer de un verde suave.

"No," dijo.

"¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres ser libre?"

Él se puso nervioso ante esa pregunta. Sus manos perdieron la tonalidad verde y dejó de mirarla. En lugar de ello, sus ojos comenzaron a precipitarse por la habitación, nunca deteniéndose en nada más de un segundo. Finalmente, bajó la mirada, mirando las manos sobre su regazo y murmurando algo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Salió más áspero de lo que intentaba, y Danny se encogió. "Lo siento," dijo precipitadamente, "no quise decirlo así. ¿Qué dijiste? No pude escucharte."

Él miró a través de sus flequillos. "No he terminado mi sentencia todavía."

Ella retrocedió ante eso, atónita. "¿Tú… qué?" Tartamudeó.

"No he terminado mi sentencia todavía," repitió el muchacho, "tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que lo haga. Walker lo dijo."

"¿…Walker? ¿Quieres decir el director?"

Sus ojos pasaron a la puerta. Por un momento, una expresión de miedo apareció en su rostro. Ella se volvió para mirar detrás, pero no vio a nadie. Tom, Ella y Gio se mantenían fuera de la vista. Cuando se giró de nuevo, él la estaba mirando otra vez.

""Walker se ha ido," dijo, "no puede lastimarte ya."

"¿Se ha ido?" Preguntó. Algo más pasó por sus ojos, algo que ella no pudo ubicar totalmente. "¿Cómo en, muerto? ¿Destruido?"

Ella asintió. "Conquistamos la prisión. ¿Seguramente escuchaste la pelea?"

Él miró a otro lado. "Creo que escuché algo," murmuró.

"Esos fuimos nosotros, cazando a todos los guardias fuera una vez que rompimos su resistencia."

No mencionó que la mitad de los guardias habían sido los fantasmas de los pasajeros de la gente del transportador que el director de la prisión -Walker- había destruido. La otra mitad habías sido prisioneros en la prisión. No sabía cómo Walker había conseguido eso, sólo que nunca, jamás le diría a sus familias lo que había visto, lo que había quedado de sus seres queridos.

"Quieres decir, una vez que destruyeron a Walker." El muchacho estaba devuelta mirando sus manos. "Pensé que era raro que no podía sentirlo más."

"¿Sentirlo?"

Se movió un poco, entonces atrajo sus rodillas y puso sus brazos alrededor de ellas. "Como…" dijo, "no sé. Él está allí. Aun si no puedes verlo, está allí. Sabes que te está observando. Siempre. No puedes escapar de él. Nunca."

Miró la puerta de nuevo y abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas. "Puedes… puedes por favor cerrar la puerta," preguntó.

De nuevo, ella estaba impactada. "Yo… no. No quiero estar encerrada contigo aquí dentro. Deberías dejar que te quitemos los grilletes, serás capaz de salir."

Él sacudió su cabeza violentamente. "Es espeluznante," dijo, "la manera en que está abierta… todo tipo de… cosas podrían entrar, yo incluso… quizás sólo saldría y entonces… por favor, ciérrala, por favor, debe estar cerrada, de otra forma…"

Se detuvo, casi ahogándose con esa última parte de la oración. Ella se inclinó para acercarse, poniendo sus manos sobre el piso -sólo haciendo un poco de muecas cuando tocó la resbalosa superficie -y se movió un poco más cerca del muchacho, quien parecía sentirse más y más angustiado.

"¿Qué, Danny, qué ibas a decir?"

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. En lugar de responderle, enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas y comenzó a mecerse atrás y adelante, causando que las cadenas que lo ataban a la pared tintinearan ligeramente.

"Danny… ¡respóndeme, Danny!"

Él la ignoró. Ella se movió más cerca, arrastrándose ahora. Detrás de ella, escuchó un ligero susurro, movimiento por la puerta. Miró atrás sobre su hombro y vio directo en los preocupados rostros de Tom y Ella. Les frunció el ceño y les hizo gestos con las manos para que se fueran, y luego los ignoró y se sentó de nuevo, lo suficientemente cerca del fantasma adolescente como para tocarlo.

"Danny," dijo.

Dudando, puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero rápidamente la retiró cuando él se encogió. Un ruido suave salió de él, y ella forzó sus oídos, tratando de captar lo que él estaba haciendo. Estaba tarareando. No sabía la tonada, pero sonaba como infantil y tan desesperada que se levantó, corrió hacia la puerta y la empujó hasta que estuvo casi completamente cerrada, ignorando a Tom, quien le estaba haciendo gestos frenéticamente para que no hiciera eso. Se volvió.

"Danny, mira," dijo, "mira, está cerrado. Cerré la puerta. Nada puede ya entrar, ¿ves?"

El tarareo se detuvo. Lentamente, levantó su cabeza y miró sospechosamente a la puerta. Rápido, ella se puso enfrente, para que no pudiera ver que en realidad no estaba completamente cerrada. La idea de encerrarse allí con él, aunque parecía más un niño asustado que un fantasma peligroso, enviaba escalofríos por su espalda. Nunca había estado así de cerca de un fantasma antes. Él radiaba frialdad. Podía sentir los escalofríos venir de él mientras se acercaba de nuevo, deteniéndose como un metro lejos de él cuando pareció indicar con un ligero movimiento de ojos que eso era suficientemente cerca.

Ella se sentó de nuevo, haciendo una nota mental de tirar completamente sus pantalones, en lugar de intentar limpiarlos. Estaba segura de que el polvo y la mugre nunca se quitarían de todas formas. Danny mantuvo sus ojos en ella, de vez en cuando mirando de nuevo la puerta como para asegurarse de que permanecía cerrada.

"Danny," dijo ella, "¿por qué estás tan asustado de que la puerta esté abierta?"

Él todavía no se había desenrollado. Sus brazos todavía abrazaban sus piernas, pero ahora estaba recargando su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

"Escaparía," dijo simplemente.

Tamar cruzó sus piernas y descansó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose un poco. "¿Es eso algo malo?" Preguntó.

Él permaneció en silencio, estudiándola. "¿No lo es?" Preguntó. Entonces, cuando ella no respondió, "esta es una prisión… la prisión de _Walker_. No se supone que escapes de la prisión de Walker."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó, "¿no es eso lo que los prisioneros hacen? ¿Tratar de escapar?"

Él pareció reflexionar sobre eso un momento. "No," dijo finalmente, "es contra las reglas."

La cabeza de Tamar dio vueltas. En lugar de responderle inmediatamente que eso era ridículo y resistiendo la urgencia de sólo sacudirlo para hacerlo entender -algo que seguramente lo mandaría de vuelta a ese estado de mecerse atrás y adelante, tarareando para sí mismo, o, peor, tenerlo disparándole-, pensó por un momento. Tenía que saber más de él.

"¿Alguna vez trataste de escapar?"

No respondió por un rato, y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo, pensando que no la había escuchado, esa escalofriante sonrisa regresó de nuevo a su rostro.

"Sí," dijo. Frunció las cejas, sus ojos se hicieron distantes. "Hace un tiempo."

"¿Qué pasó?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Dejó la puerta abierta, Danny?"

El fantasma miró la puerta, pero entonces rápidamente apartó sus ojos de nuevo.

"¿La dejó abierta, trataste de escapar, y entonces te atrapó? ¿Qué pasó entonces, Danny?"

La mirada distante permaneció en sus ojos, la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro. Sus manos comenzaron a resplandecer. Tamar resistió el impulso de apartarse rápidamente de él. La miró, inclinando su cabeza un poco.

"Cosas malas," dijo finalmente.

No estaba llegando a ningún lado con él. El enojo creció de nuevo. Este fantasma no la necesitaba, un capitán de crucero con una cuestionable experiencia con interacción de fantasmas, necesitaba un siquiatra de fantasmas. Una entidad que tuviera perspicacia en psicología fantasma. Ella no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, o incluso si tenía un cerebro en absoluto. Quizás esto era todo lo que era, el fantasma de un niño asustado, encerrado en este agujero del infierno como prisión por... ¿por qué?

"Danny, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

La miró, y ella notó que el miedo había remplazado la mirada distante en sus ojos. La miró como si esperara que ella lo golpeara en cualquier momento.

"Danny, no voy a lastimarte," dijo.

Se relajó, pero sólo un poco. "Estás molesta conmigo," dijo.

Ella cerró sus ojos y contó hasta diez. "Danny," dijo, escarbando en sus escasos conocimientos de fantasmas, la mayoría era de espeluznantes historias de fantasmas que su hermano solía contar. "¿Puedes sentir mis emociones?"

Pestañeó. "¿Sí?" Dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Oh, genial," murmuró ella.

Se quedaron en silencio. El tiempo pasó, y Tamar resistió el impulso de mirar su reloj. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron sentados allí, la estuvo observando, estudiándola, como si la estuviera grabando en su memoria. Ella debía ser la primera persona fuera de los guardias de la prisión y Walker que él había visto en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta.

"Danny, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" Preguntó.

Apartó los ojos de ella y con alguna dificultad, soltó sus piernas con un brazo. Su mano acarició el polvo del piso.

"Solía contarlo," dijo, "solía contar los días y los meses y los años. Pero ya no puedes verlo, está cubierto con…" Presionó su dedo sobre el piso, formó una línea y sostuvo su dedo hacia ella, mostrándole el polvo negro en él.

"¿Lo marcabas en el piso?"

Asintió. "Y las paredes. Tan lejos como podía alcanzar. No podía decir realmente el tiempo aquí, por supuesto, sólo estaba adivinando. Me quedé sin espacio. Y se puso realmente sucio, así que dejé de hacerlo."

Ella vio el espacio en que estaba sentado. Podía alcanzar un poco de la pared y una tercera parte del piso. Trató de imaginarlo arañando en otros días, añadiendo a la enorme cantidad que ya estaba allí, usando sólo una pequeña pieza de roca para hacerlo ya que obviamente no le dejaron ningún tipo de objetos afilados o ni siquiera una cuchara. Entonces, lo imaginó quedándose sin espacio.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo?" Presionó.

Se encogió de hombros. "No sé. ¿Qué año es?"

"Dos mil cuatrocientos noventa y ocho."

Se quedó muy quieto. Sus ojos se pusieron distantes de nuevo.

"Oh," dijo.

"Cuánto tiempo, Danny."

"Nunca he sido bueno en las matemáticas," dijo.

"Es un cálculo simple."

Los silencios largos parecían ser lo suyo. Pero Tamar podía esperar, también. Podía incluso sobre esperar a Brian Callager, lo cual era toda una proeza.

"Cuatrocientos noventa y dos años," dijo finalmente.

La mente de Tamar se enrolló. No había manera… pero había manera. El traje hazmat era una prueba muerta, no lo habían usado en cerca de cuatrocientos años. Debió ser una pista para ella. El muchacho probablemente murió en la Zona Fantasma, vistiendo ese traje. Walker lo capturó y lo metió en prisión.

"No me has dicho por qué estás aquí," dijo, tratando de regresar su mente al asunto.

Se rió un poco. "Te impresionó, cierto," se sonrió. Entonces su sonrió cayó. "No recuerdo," dijo bruscamente.

De nuevo, hubo un silencio. Cuatrocientos noventa y dos años. Casi quinientos años encadenado a una pared en una pequeña celda.

"¿Estuviste aquí todo ese tiempo? ¿De esta forma?"

Asintió. "La mayor parte del tiempo. A veces…"

Se detuvo. Su boca se torció. Entonces sonrió de nuevo. "La mayor parte del tiempo."

Ella miró la puerta, y entonces las cadenas. Él siguió su mirada.

"Yo…" dijo, entonces se detuvo. Movió sus manos, tirando de las cadenas, haciéndolas sonar. Pareció saber lo que ella quería preguntar. ¿Cómo había conseguido pasar la puerta si estaba encadenado a la pared?

Esperó. La sensación de urgencia la había dejado, el deseo de terminar con esto, hablar con el fantasma de salir de su celda para que ella pudiera demoler la prisión rápida y eficientemente y finalmente conseguir dormir. Miró los grilletes. Resplandecían ligeramente, un resplandor verdoso, describiéndolos como de origen fantasmal. Extendió su mano, lentamente como para no alarmarlo, y tocó la cadena inclinada desde su tobillo derecho hasta la pared. Por un momento, pareció sólida, pero entonces su mano se movió justo entre ella. Danny la observó. Ella estudió su rostro, y notó los pequeños tics y la quijada apretada. Le estaba permitiendo tocar sus cadenas, se dio cuenta. Había conseguido algo.

"Puedes quitarte esto, ¿no es así?" dijo.

Él se estremeció.

"¿Por qué no lo haces? Esto debe ser incómodo."

Ella ya sabía la respuesta.

"No debo hacerlo," dijo.

De nuevo, llevó sus piernas cerca de su pecho y comenzó a abrazarlas fuertemente. Ella no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que él podía sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo, pero no había forma de detener el enojo que creció dentro de ella. ¿Qué había hecho ese desquiciado director de prisión, Walker, con este muchacho? ¿Qué hizo el joven fantasma para merecer este cruel castigo, este infierno? Era sólo un niño. Nadie merecía quinientos años encadenado a una pared...

Danny comenzó a gemir y enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas de nuevo.

"Lo siento," dijo ella, precipitadamente, "lo siento, no estoy enojada contigo, Danny, estoy enojada con este tipo Walker, el que te puso aquí."

Con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió suprimir su enojo, aunque lo mantuvo ardiendo dentro de ella. En lugar de eso, dejó que la compasión le fluyera, la simpatía por el muchacho. Lentamente, se acercó a él, hasta que esta sólo a medio metro de él.

"Danny," susurró, "vamos, mírame, no estoy enojada contigo."

Levantó su mano como si fuera a tocar su hombro de nuevo, pero lo pensó mejor, recordando cómo había reaccionado a su toque antes. No sabía como consolarlo. Sólo podía observarlo mientras lentamente soltaba sus puños, relajaba sus hombros, detenía sus sacudidas.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Danny se agarrotó.

"No te preocupes," dijo Tamar, mirando la puerta enojada, "esos son mis amigos. Están preocupados por mí… nosotros. Quieren saber cómo estamos." Él la miró. "¿Cómo estás, Danny?"

"Bien," dijo automáticamente. Miró el piso. "El hombre parado cerca de la puerta está preocupado por ti. Esta debatiendo consigo mismo si debe sólo entrar y arrastrarte fuera. La mujer está pensando en… calor. Baño. Ducha. Está impaciente, quiere salir de aquí. El otro hombre..."

Sus ojos se abrieron, y entonces lo imposible sucedió. Se sonrojó. Tamar lo miró con asombro. Estaba hablando de Gio.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, el chico desvió la mirada. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, realmente estaba sonrojado. Le sonrió para darle confianza, feliz de que hubiera encontrado algo de qué hablar diferente a la prisión y a las cadenas y a directores crueles.

"Um," Dijo Danny, todavía rehusándose a encontrar sus ojos. "Está pensando en… ella. La mujer. Él quiere… está imaginando… tú sabes."

Risas sorpresivas surgieron de ella, pero consiguió disminuirlas hasta una risita divertida. Danny la miró, y entonces sonrió. No su espeluznante sonrisa de antes, sino una sonrisa genuina, como mirando directamente la casa de ese rostro de quince años. Por supuesto, el muchacho no tenía realmente quince, tenía que recordárselo ella misma, tenía... tenía quinientos diecisiete años, tómalo o déjalo. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, hizo la pregunta que estaba segura era impropio preguntar a un fantasma.

"¿Qué edad tenías cuando falleciste?"

La sonrisa se escurrió de su rostro y Tamar pudo haberse abofeteado ella misma.

"Lo siento," dijo, "no quise decirlo, no tenía intención de…"

"No," dijo, interrumpiéndola, "es una pregunta perfectamente natural para hacer a un fantasma, supongo." Frotó su rostro y el cardenal cerca de su ojo derecho. Arrugó las cejas. "Fue hace tanto tiempo. No sé…" Se dio cuenta de la mirada incrédula de ella. "Está bien, sí recuerdo. Sólo no quiero hablar de ello, ¿ESTÁ BIEN?"

Miró la puerta de nuevo. Tamar se preguntó se debía mencionarle el asunto de dejar la celda de nuevo. Realmente sentía que había hecho progresos aquí. Parecía confiar en ella. Recordó la mirada en su rostro cuando había tocado la cadena que lo ataba a la pared. No había querido que la tocara, pero lo había hecho de todas formas, y la había dejado. Quizás...

"Danny, ¿cómo te zafaste de estos grilletes?" Preguntó.

Se encogió de hombros. "No importa," dijo.

"Pero puedes deshacerte de ellos."

Asintió, pero no la miró, en lugar de eso miró algo en el piso.

"Qué me dices de…" Dudó, entonces presionó, "qué me dices de quitarte estas cadenas, pero mantenemos la puerta cerrada, ¿está bien? No escaparás entonces, ¿cierto? No puedes salir si la puerta está cerrada."

Él sacudió vigorosamente su cabeza. "No, no puedo, no se supone que…"

"Walker está muerto. Destruido."

Se quedó en silencio por un rato, mirando directo adelante.

"Es una celda especial," dijo finalmente, "no puedo atravesarla, aun si soy… La hizo especialmente para mí después de que…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada."

Tamar suprimió su impaciencia, sabiendo que el fantasma sería capaz de sentirla. Quinientos años, se recordó, Walker había sometido el espíritu del chico hacía mucho tiempo, lo había tenido obedeciendo todas sus órdenes por tanto tiempo que el muchacho con seguridad difícilmente sabía lo que era ser libre.

"¿No quieres ser libre?" Preguntó suavemente.

No esperaba su respuesta.

"No."

La miró. "Estás sorprendida," dijo.

Lo estaba.

"No he terminado mi sentencia."

Ella tragó. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

Danny pasó su dedo sobre el piso, dibujando otra línea en la mugre cerca de la que había hecho antes. "Otros quinientos ocho años," susurró.

"¿Te sentenció a mil años en prisión? ¿Por qué?"

"Rompí las reglas."

"¿Cuáles reglas?"

Se voz se había levantado y él se encogió de nuevo. Tenía que recordarse a sí misma mantenerla baja, mantener su voz suave y amigable para no asustarlo.

"Tiene un libro," explicó. "Con reglas. No puedes romper las reglas."

"¿Quién hizo esas reglas?" Preguntó, tratando de encontrar una apertura, un fallo en su razonamiento, un razonamiento que Walker había impreso en él.

De nuevo, se encogió de hombros. "Walker mismo, supongo," dijo.

Tamar quería gritar y patalear. "¿Entonces me estás diciendo," dijo, tratando de mantener su voz a nivel, no amenazante, "que este loco fantasma hacía reglas y lanzaba a otros fantasma en prisión por no seguirlas?"

Danny pensó en ello por un momento. "Así es," admitió. No parecía molestarle.

Tamar cerró los ojos. Tranquila, se dijo a sí misma, debe haber una forma de salir de esta locura. Tenía que haber una forma de convencer al fantasma de salir de las cadenas, salir de la celda y salir de la prisión. Entonces se preguntó si era correcto si lo hacía. ¿Sería capaz de manejar su libertad luego de todos esos años? ¿Era asunto de ella?

Era sólo un fantasma.

Era también un niño.

No podía enterrarse con un niño, mucho menos un niño fantasma. No era como si pudiera morir allí por sí mismo. Ya estaba muerto.

Sería miserable.

Se sacudió de eso, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no era el tiempo ni el lugar para contemplar esas cosas. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Iba a hacerlo. No podía volar la prisión con él en ella, era contra las regulaciones dañar deliberadamente un fantasma si podía ser evitado. Además de eso, no podía hacerle realmente eso. No se lo merecía. Nada de esto.

"¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas aquí?" Preguntó.

Claro, tenía que preguntar. Ella se planteó si él podía leer también su mente. Miró hacia el piso, luego al cuenco que había contenido su comida.

Comida.

Recogió el cuenco y lo estudió. "¿Desde cuándo los fantasmas necesitan comida?" Preguntó.

Él pestañeó, luego desvió la mirada.

"Los fantasmas no necesitan comida," presionó ella, "no realmente."

Realmente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, por supuesto, porque por todo lo que sabía de los fantasmas _necesitaban_ comida, pero juzgando por su reacción había golpeado un nervio. Los fantasmas no necesitaban comida. Pero él sí. ¿Eso en qué lo convertía?

"No puedo simplemente dejarte aquí," dijo, "estarías hambriento."

Comenzó a moverse. Claramente, no había considerado eso.

"¿Todos se han ido?" Preguntó finalmente, "¿no hay nadie aquí que…?"

Tamar sacudió su cabeza. "Y antes de que preguntes, no, no vamos a traerte comida tampoco. Tendrás que salir. Vamos, Danny, no hay necesidad de quedarse aquí más tiempo. Tu sentencia está perdida. Terminó cuando Walker fue destruido. No puede mantenerte aquí más tiempo."

El muchacho trató de procesar esa idea. Sus ojos se pusieron distantes de nuevo, la espeluznante sonrisa se arrastró a su rostro de nuevo. Ella se levantó y lo miró sentado allí, de repente sacudida por cuán pequeño parecía. Por alguna razón, quería despeinar sus cabellos, pero se contuvo. Si la reacción de su sobrino a ese tipo de cosas era referencia, no lo apreciaría, aun si no le importara ser tocado por alguien. Miró al cardenal en su rostro. Parecía reciente, pero de nuevo no podía saberlo realmente. Era un fantasma. Por todo lo que sabía, pudo haber estado allí desde que murió.

"Voy a salir por un momento," dijo, "volveré pronto."

Se alejó. Él no dio ninguna indicación de que la hubiera escuchado, pero estaba segura de que lo había hecho. Abrió la puerta un poco más hasta que el espacio fue suficientemente amplio para dejarla pasar, entonces la cerró detrás de ella. Tom inmediatamente tomó sus brazos.

"Qué estás haciendo allí," susurró, "¡has estado allí una hora ya! ¿Quiere irse o qué?"

Ella lo alejó, agarrando su brazo y haciendo gestos a Gio y Ella de seguirla. Sus ojos permanecieron en Gio un poco más de tiempo, y notó cómo miraba a Ella, sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos. Le sonrió intencionadamente y él la miró confundido. Cuando estaban a unos nueve metros de la celda, se detuvo.

"Es un niño," dijo francamente. "Ha estado aquí por casi quinientos años, encadenado a la pared. Walker lo convenció de alguna manera que merece esto. Tiene miedo de salir. Es miserable, está hambriento y sucio y creo que lo golpeaban."

Los tres lo miraron boquiabiertos.

"Es un fantasma," dijo Gio, "sólo saquémoslo de allí."

"No podemos hacer eso y lo sabes," dijo Tom con severidad, "es inocente. No tiene nada que ver con el ataque a la gente del transporte 'Voyager'."

"Está en prisión, no es así," dijo Gio testarudamente, sin duda irritado por el hecho de que estaba siendo empujado de sus fantasías con Ella, "debe estar aquí por alguna razón. Estoy seguro de que no es del _todo_ inocente."

"Es un _niño,"_ dijo Tamar, "debiste haberlo visto cuando intentaste quitarle esas cadenas."

Gio se encogió de hombros. "Los niños hacen cosas malas también. Quizás mató a alguien."

"¿En la Zona Fantasma?" Tamar levantó sus manos y sacudió su cabeza, "Mira. He estado hablando con él. Estoy tratando de convencerlo que quitarle esas cadenas. Le prometí que mantendríamos la puerta de su celda cerrada de forma que no sea capaz de escapar. Quizás tenga éxito. Sólo voy a volver allí, pero necesito que se queden atrás un poco. Puede sentir sus emociones." Miró a Gio. "Fue _muy_ específico."

Para su satisfacción su rostro se volvió de un rojo brillante. Murmuró algo y miró hacia el suelo. Tanto Ella como Tom lo miraron sorprendidos. Luego se volvió hacia su segundo en mando.

"Tom, por qué no vuelves al 'Dauntless' y le informas al comandante Callager sobre lo que nos está tomando tanto tiempo. Déjale los líos con las autoridades y los OCF, él puede hablar suavemente para que aguarden, espero. Creo que puedo conseguir hablar con este chico sobre salir de su celda antes de que comiencen a gritar de que debimos volar la prisión con él dentro y terminar con todo, así podrán reabrir su preciosa ruta comercial."

Tom se fue. Tamar caminó de vuelta a la oscura puerta, la única puerta cerrada en el corredor, seguida de Ella y Gio, quienes retomaron su posición cerca de la puerta de la celda. Puso su mano en la manija, pero dudó.

"¿Por qué esta puerta es diferente?" Preguntó.

Ella asintió. "Sí," dijo, "noté eso también. Mira."

Avanzó por el pasillo, puso su mano contra la puerta que llevaba a la celda opuesta a la de Danny y empujó. Después de un momento, su mano la atravesó.

"Ahora observa esto," dijo.

Puso su mano contra la puerta oscura que llevaba a la celda de Danny y empujó. Nada pasó. Empujó más fuerte y su rostro se contrajo por el esfuerzo, pero realmente no pudo atravesar.

"Esta celda," dijo, "no es para contener fantasmas. Es para contener _humanos."_

Tamar estudió la puerta de la celda, y entonces caminó hasta ella. Las consecuencias de lo que había escuchado… no quería pensar en ello, pero no podía evitarlo. El director de la prisión tenía una celda para contener humanos. Tenía eso por una razón. Intentó contener humanos en su prisión.

"¿Hay otras celdas como ésta?" Preguntó.

Gio sacudió su cabeza. "Nope," dijo, "ésta es la única."

Tamar removió el guante de su mano derecha y lo puso contra la puerta. Sintió un ligero hormigueo, y una clara frialdad, la frialdad asociada con el ectoplasma. Pero la estructura de eso… parecía madera, madera genuina, pero infundida con ectoplasma.

"Extraño," murmuró, "es… madera. Pero también es ectoplasma. Esta celda también contendrá fantasmas."

Gio se encogió de hombros. "Contiene un fantasma en este momento," dijo.

Intrigada por el rompecabezas, Tamar se quedó allí por un momento, mirando la puerta. Entonces se encogió de hombros. La prisión iba a ser demolida pronto. Quizás nunca lo averiguara. Pero necesitaba sacar al fantasma antes de que colocaran las cargas que su tripulación casi había terminado de poner alrededor de la estructura.

Abrió la puerta y entró de nuevo en la celda, para encontrar a Danny encogido sobre el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, pareciendo dormido. ¿Los fantasmas dormían? Se sacudió a sí misma, asombrada de su falta de conocimiento. ¿Cómo era que ella y la otra gente que atravesaba la Zona Fantasma en forma regular, sabía tan poco acerca de las criaturas que vivían allí?

Suavemente, cerró la puerta detrás de ella. No tan suavemente, sin embargo. Ante el suave sonido, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron, y en un instante se escurrió de vuelta contra la pared en la ahora familiar posición con sus piernas levantadas y sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. La miró, y pareció perderse en el espacio.

"¿Danny?" dijo suavemente.

Él la ignoró, pero siguió mirando a través de ella. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, una vaga sonrisa sobre sus labios. No estaba allí, se dio cuenta. Lo había sacado de su sueño, y antes de que pudiera ver quién era, se había retraído en su mente, cerrando el mundo de afuera. Había estado así cuando Gio y Ella lo encontraron. Por dentro, gruñó. Parecía que todos los progresos que había hecho antes habían sido deshechos por un simple, descuidado sonido. Entonces, por primera vez, se preguntó si le estaría haciendo un favor poniéndolo en libertad. Obviamente encontraba consuelo en sentarse allí, encadenado a la pared. Y era sólo un fantasma, un remanente de algún niño que murió casi quinientos años atrás. Quizás sería mejor para él si sólo encontrara su paz...

Se dirigió a la puerta. Sería fácil. No pudo convencerlo de salir de la celda. Forzarlo pudo ponerla a ella y a su tripulación en peligro. Brian estaría de acuerdo. Terminaría con su miseria.

Se detuvo. No se había movido. ¿Podría destruirlo?

"¿Danny?" Susurró de nuevo.

Su mano estaba en la manija. Él gimió.

En un instante, estaba junto a él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándolo. Él se resistió por un momento, tratando de empujarla, pero luego se recargó en ella. No hizo ningún otro sonido, sólo estaba temblando.

"Lo siento," dijo ella, "lo siento, lo siento…"

Se sentó junto a él, sin dejarlo ir. Por alguna razón, este muchacho sacaba sentimientos maternales en ella, sentimientos que no sabía que tenía. Seguro, estaba encariñada con su sobrino, el hijo de su hermana, pero ella no la hacía querer abrazarlo. Quizás era la forma en que este muchacho estaba lastimado, o la forma en que parecía tomar la vida... la otra vida... como era, sin cuestionar. O quizás eran esos intensos ojos verdes, pareciendo demasiado viejos en ese rostro joven, o la forma en que su cabello seguía cayendo en frente de ellos y que él había hecho a un lado.

"¿Por qué quieres matarme?" Preguntó.

Ella lo soltó. "No quiero matarte," dijo.

"Estabas pensando en eso," dijo. No la miró.

"¿Puedes leer mentes también?"

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió mirando el suelo. "Matar gente… viene con ciertas emociones."

"Oh." Dejó que sus ojos vagaran alrededor de la celda de nuevo. No había mucho que mirar. Trató de no pensar en tener que ver el interior de esta celda por quinientos años. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Sólo lo sé."

Movió sus manos de nuevo, dejando que las cadenas tintinearan un poco. Sonrió, entonces lo hizo de nuevo. Y de nuevo, con un poco más de fuerza. Esta vez, la cadena detuvo el movimiento y sacudió hacia atrás su brazo. Lo hizo de nuevo. Una línea apareció sobre su guante. El grillete estaba cortando la tela. Otro tirón. El grillete más profundo.

"Basta," dijo Tamar.

Ella agarró su brazo. Él la sacudió, y tiró de su brazo de nuevo, fuerte. La cadena traqueteó. El borde del grillete mordió su muñeca. Comenzó a sangrar ectoplasma verde. Se detuvo y lo miró. La sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro, ni dio indicaciones de dolor.

"Te lastimas tú mismo," susurró, sorprendida.

Él la miró. Sus ojos vidriosos de nuevo. Entonces levantó su brazo. ¿Los fantasmas sentían dolor?

"¡No!" Gritó, agarrando su brazo de nuevo, y esta vez, sosteniéndolo cuando trató de sacudirla para liberarse de nuevo. Luchó un poco, pero luego se aflojó. Exhausto, se recargó de nuevo con su espalda contra la pared. Ella siguió sosteniendo su brazo, ignorando el escalofrío que impregnó sus guantes. Lo miró y examinó la herida. Parecía superficial. El ectoplasma verde estaba goteando lentamente, pero vio que ya esta cerrando. No sangraría por mucho tiempo, de hecho, ahora que lo veía de cerca, la herida parecía ya estar cerrada.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó.

Danny tenía sus ojos cerrados. "Por qué no," dijo.

"No puedes lastimarte tú mismo."

"Es algo que hacer. Además…"

Abrió sus ojos, y a ella no le gustó la expresión en ellos. Había parecido joven e inocente antes, pero ahora su rostro se torció en algo cruel. Por un momento se preguntó si la acusación de Gio era verdad. Quizás este chico realmente había matado a alguien.

"Además," continuó, "es un cambio de ser golpeado por alguien más. Al menos puedo elegir qué tan lastimado voy a estar."

Ella se quedó boquiabierta ante eso. "Eso es…," dijo, "es enfermo."

Alguien tocó la puerta. La voz de Gio. "Capitán, ¿estás bien?"

"¡Sí!" Gritó.

Danny hizo una mueca, y la expresión cruel lentamente cayó de su rostro.

"Están asustados de mí," dijo.

"Sí, bueno, los lastimaste." respondió Tamar.

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Tamar lo estudió, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pensando ahora. No podía distinguir nada de su rostro.

"Danny, ¿por qué estás aquí realmente?"

Su rostro se oscureció, pero permaneció en silencio. Tamar se inclinó de nuevo contra la pared, sin importarle ya lo que la mugre hacía con sus ropas. Incluso recargó una mano en ella.

"Seré honesta contigo," dijo. Él resopló. Ella volteó los ojos. "La prisión será demolida. Walker atacó un transportador de personas la semana pasada. Conquistamos la prisión hoy, cazando o destruyendo todos los guardias incluyendo a Walker, y pusimos en libertad a todos los prisioneros. Y ahora vamos a destruir la prisión también, así que no va a quedar nada."

Miró a un lado, pero no dio indicación de que entendiera lo que ella estaba diciendo.

"Es por eso que debes salir. Si no lo haces, serás destruido junto con el edificio. No quieres eso, ¿cierto?"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Tamar esperó, casi conteniendo su respiración. Él estaba pensando, podía ver eso. Ella no tenía idea de qué dirección tomaban sus pensamientos, sin embargo. Miró la pared por un rato, hacia la pequeña ventana y entonces hacia su muñeca cubierta de ectoplasma. La herida casi había sanado. Golpeteó la cadena, pero sacudió su cabeza cuando Tamar hizo por agarrar su brazo de nuevo.

"Nunca lo consideré," dijo.

Ella no preguntó de lo que estaba hablando. Lo sabía. Permaneció en silencio.

"Todo este tiempo, pude haber… pero no lo hice. Pude simplemente… ya sabes. Hubiera sido doloroso, pero pudo haber terminado."

De nuevo, golpeteó la cadena, y entonces, para consternación de ella, repentinamente tiró de su brazo, duro. El afilado borde del grillete mordió su muñeca de nuevo, reabriendo el corte. Su rostro permaneció impasible.

"Por favor, no hagas eso," dijo.

Él la miró. "¿Te incomoda?" Preguntó.

Ella desvió la mirada, incapaz de observarlo estudiar la cortada con interés.

"No es como si no hubiera hecho esto cientos de veces antes," dijo, "no es gran cosa. Soy un fantasma. Sano rápido. Mira."

Ella no quería, pero miró de todas formas. Como antes, la herida ya comenzaba a sanar.

"¿No duele?," preguntó ella.

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa escalofriante de nuevo, y eso la convenció de que estaba loco.

"Como loco," dijo.

"¿Por qué quieres lastimarte tú mismo?" Preguntó, y entonces, mientras otra idea la golpeaba, "pero no puedes matarte tú mismo de esas forma, ¿o sí?... Tú ya estás muerto."

Él pestañeó, abrió su boca, pero la cerró de nuevo. Otro toque en la puerta, y la voz de Tom.

"Ta… ¿capitán?

Ella se levantó, intentando caminar para salir de la celda por un momento de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso dos manos frías agarraron su tobillo. Bajó la mirada hacia Danny y se encontró mirando en dos asustados ojos.

"Por favor, no me dejes de nuevo," dijo.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor ante la fuerza de sus manos, ligeramente notando el reguero de ectoplasma de la muñeca que ahora manchaba el fondo de sus pantalones. Él la vio hacer muecas y aligeró su fuerza. Ella se liberó y dio un paso lejos de él antes de volverse alrededor.

"Necesito hablar con mi primer oficial por un momento, ¿esta bien?"

Él la miró en blanco por un momento, entonces retrocedió rápidamente hasta que golpeó la pared. "No quiero morir," dijo.

Ella lo miró. Lo había dicho. No quería ser destruido. Ahora, tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que sacarlo de allí. Y todo el mundo estaría respirando en su cuello para apresurarlo. Entonces sintió culpa. Había estado esperando que dijera que quería terminar con todo. Eso habría hecho su vida mucho más fácil.

Abruptamente, caminó hacia la puerta y la jaló para abrir. Entonces miró atrás al muchacho nuevamente de aspecto inocente al otro lado de la celda.

"¿Danny?" Dijo, "¿Puede entrar Tom?"

La miró por un momento, luego asintió lentamente. Ella suprimió una sonrisa. Progresos después de todo. Miró a Tom y le hizo un gesto para que entrara en la celda. Lo hizo, y suavemente cerró la puerta detrás de él, cuidando de no quedar atrapados.

"Danny, te presento a Tom Burton, segundo en mando en el crucero 'Dauntless'. Tom, él es Danny Phantom."

Se estudiaron uno a otro. Danny observó el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules del hombre, su ligeramente arrugado uniforme verde. Tom sólo miró al fantasma. Tamar vio que era sorprendido por su aparente joven edad. Sus ojos se fijaron en el ectoplasma que todavía goteaba de su muñeca.

"¿Te hiciste eso tú solo?" Preguntó.

Tamar se encogió ante su tono, y lo mismo hizo Danny.

"Qué si lo hice," dijo el muchacho, y hubo un definitivo tono desafiante en su voz.

"Eso es estúpido," dijo Tom.

"Sí, bueno," Danny respondió, y miró a otro lado, "Estúpido es mi segundo nombre."

Tom se quedó en silencio por un momento, entonces caminó más adentro de la celda. Lanzó a Tamar una mirada, levantó sus cejas ante las manchas en las ropas de ella, y se sentó en el piso un metro y medio lejos del fantasma, casi en el mismo lugar que Tamar había estado sentada la primera vez que entró en la celda.

"¿Cuál era tu nombre, Danny?" Preguntó Tom.

El fantasma lo miró sin comprender, y entonces sus ojos se volvieron distantes, como si estuviera pensando.

"Fenton," dijo.

"Fenton," repitió Tom, "¿Cómo Daniel Fenton? ¿Dónde naciste, Daniel?"

Danny parecía molesto. "No me llames Daniel. Odio eso."

Fuera de la puerta, Tamar escuchó los delatadores clicks de alguien tecleando sobre una unidad de comunicación de mano. Alguien, seguramente Ella, estaba ya tratando de encontrar información sobre el muchacho.

"¿Dónde naciste, Danny?" Tom repitió la pregunta.

Danny se inclinó y miró el techo. "Me estás rastreando," dijo.

"¿Eso es malo? ¿Estás preocupado de que averigüemos quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí, Daniel?"

Estaba yendo demasiado rápido, Tamar se dio cuenta, venía demasiado fuerte. Danny se alejó un poco, con una mirada cautelosa en su rostro. Sus ojos eran ilegibles. No respondió. Tamar se acercó y se sentó junto a Tom, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para callarlo.

"Danny," dijo ella, mandando una mirada de advertencia a Tom para que se callara, "¿entiendes por qué necesitas salir, verdad? Por qué queremos desatarte, sacarte de esta prisión. Va a explotar, estés o no estés aquí, eventualmente. No puedes detenerlo. Si no sales, ellos van a seguir adelante y lo harán."

No le gustó la mirada en sus ojos. Estaba calculando. La miró pensativamente, y pudo ver que la mente de él giraba. No podía decir qué estaba pensando, no había forma de seguir la lógica que perturbaba su mente. Movió su mirada hacia Tom, y luego miró la puerta.

"Tú pusiste las cargas," dijo.

"Sí," respondió Tamar.

"Entonces tú vas a volarme."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No voy a volarte. Pero al final, no seré yo quien va a tomar la decisión. Si yo no lo hago, alguien más lo hará."

"Eso es una tontería," dijo, "tú pusiste las cargas. Tú quieres volar este lugar. Alejarte de eso y dejar que alguien más lo haga no significa que serás capaz de lavarte las manos."

"No es mi deber. Puedo evadirlo. No puedo preverlo."

"¡Por qué no sólo me dejas solo!"

El adolescente frustrado estaba de vuelta. Tiró de su cadena, y por un momento ella pensó que iba a lastimarse de nuevo. Tom pareció pensarlo también, porque su mano dio un tirón, como si intentara agarrar el brazo del muchacho. Danny se encogió y se presionó con fuerza contra la pared.

"No puedo dejarte solo," dijo Tamar, tratando de mantener su voz razonable, cuando todo lo que quería era gritarle. "Tienes que salir. Puedo ayudarte si nos dejas sacarte de esta prisión. No puedo ayudarte si te quedas aquí."

"Sí, si puedes."

Danny presionó sus manos contra el piso y frunció las cejas concentrándose. Por un momento, nada pasó, y tanto ella como Tom lo miraron con curiosidad. Entonces, de repente, la temperatura en la celda comenzó a caer rápidamente. Danny comenzó a resplandecer, no verde, sino azul. El hielo comenzó a formarse en sus manos, regándose rápidamente pasándola a ella y a Tom, cubriendo el piso, entonces las paredes y el techo y, lo más importante, la puerta. Con un grito, Tamar trató de levantarse, sólo para encontrarse congelada al piso. Tom estaba luchando junto a ella. Danny los miró con una expresión oscura en su rostro.

"Ellos volarían a un fantasma," dijo oscuramente, "pero no volarán humanos. Sólo tengo que mantenerte aquí."

Tamar dejó de luchar y lo miró. ¿Ese muchacho no pensaba en lo absoluto? ¡Claro que no podía esperar salirse con la suya! Entonces comenzó a temblar. El traje termo-aumentado no estaba hecho para este tipo de frío. Para ese momento, sus pies comenzaban a entumirse.

"D-Danny, nos estás m-m-matando," dijo Tom, "N-no seremos b-b-buenos r-rehenes si estamos m-m-muertos."

Su voz sonaba fuerte, con autoridad a través de castañeo, pero Tamar pudo escuchar el miedo detrás. Y también Danny podía, juzgando por la expresión en su rostro. O quizás sólo podía sentir lo que estaban sintiendo. Y ella tenía miedo. No se podía mover.

"D-D-D…" comenzó.

La temperatura cayó aun más. Vagamente, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, voces gritando, y entonces un ruido crujiente como si alguien hubiera disparado una ecto-arma a la puerta. El frío la golpeó, enfriándola, congelando su sangre. Podía sentirlo. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa. Junto a ella, pudo escuchar la respiración forzada de Tom. Danny los miró, con sus resplandecientes ojos azules.

Tenía que detenerlo. Tenía que hacer algo, decir algo, pero su quijada parecía congelada. Se rehusaba a moverse. Se enfureció. Este muchacho, este fantasma loco iba a matarla porque quería permanecer encadenado a la pared de su celda. El estúpido niño no veía que le estaban haciendo un favor. Había intentado razonar con él, había tratado de entenderlo, sentir pena por él incluso, pero no más.

"D-D-De…," presionó a través de los dientes, "d-debería… d-d-dejartemorir."

La única cosa que pudo conseguir fue mirarlo. Él le devolvió la mirada. Su rostro se torció. El azul se escurrió de sus ojos, dejando sólo unos verdes temerosos. Se movió tenso, y de nuevo levantó sus piernas y enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Sólo sirvió para llenarla de furia. La temperatura se elevó. Un poco.

"I-imbécil i-i-intolerable," dijo, ya sin contenerse, "v-v-venimos para a-a-ayudarte." La temperatura definitivamente ya estaba más alta. "No queremos d-destruirte. ¿A-Así es como nos pagas?"

Ella movió una pierna. Y luego la otra. Cerca de ella, Tom se puso de pie lentamente y comenzó a patear el piso, abrazándose. Su rostro estaba blanco, sus labios azules. Ella se levantó también, pensando que debía lucir igual. Detrás de ella, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Gio y Ella entraron en la habitación, con la ecto armas cargadas apuntándolas a la destrozada figura que temblaba en el piso.

"Esperen," dijo Tamar, aunque estaba tan enojada todavía como para dar la orden de disparar.

Ella miró a Danny, y por un momento, Tamar pensó que iba a ignorar la orden, pero entonces bajó el arma.

"Estaba tratando de matarte," dijo enojada.

"Pedimos refuerzos," añadió Gio, "los otros ya se habían ido. Todos nos estaban esperando. Están regresando." Miró a Tamar. "El comandante Callager está con ellos."

Grandioso, pensó Tamar, Brian iba a meter su nariz. No era que no lo quisiera, pero a veces era intolerantemente superior. El hecho de que era su oficial comandante en este momento no ayudaba ni un poco. Suspiró. No podía esperar a regresar a su vieja nave, su viejo trabajo, las tranquilas rondas en los bordes externos de la Zona Fantasma, difícilmente molestada alguna vez por alguien o algo excepto fantasmas. Muy mal que su nave se hubiera dañado. Levantó sus manos en un intento inútil de apaciguar a todos, incluyéndose.

"Sólo," dijo, "sólo… vamos a calmarnos. Nadie le va a disparar a nadie hoy." Se volvió hacia Danny, quien parecía pensar que si no los veía, entonces no estaban allí. "Danny."

Ninguna reacción. Si era posible, se encogió más en sí mismo en una apretada pelota. Tamar frotó sus ojos con ambas manos y trató de suprimir su enojo. No estaba llegando a ningún lado, y ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Y quería dormir.

"Danny, por favor, mírame."

Lentamente, su cabeza se levantó un centímetro. Tamar se encogió frente a él y trató de ver sus ojos a través de sus mechones. Aplastó su impaciencia. Momentos antes había tratado de tomarlos como rehenes, casi matándolos en el proceso, ahora, estaba actuando como un niño de cuatro años. Su comportamiento errático estaba acabando con sus nervios. Sin importar lo mucho que trataba de recordarse que él había pasado por mucho, no había forma de que pudiera aceptar su comportamiento.

Pareció sentir su remolino de emociones, y llegó a la conclusión correcta de ellas. Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, un poco temeroso.

"¿Lo siento?" Dijo.

El enojo estaba allí de nuevo, y de nuevo, lo suprimió. En algún lugar detrás de su mente comenzó a hacer cuentas de cuántas veces hizo eso. No podía ser bueno para su corazón. Quizás le gritaría a Brian un poco más tarde, sólo para sacar todo eso de su sistema.

"Mira," dijo, "sé que has pasado por mucho, y sé que estás asustado, pero tienes que detener esto. Esta prisión va a volar. Tienes que salir. Ahora, o disparamos y cortamos las cadenas…," miró a Ella quien levantó la ecto-cortadora y movió la ecto-arma amenazadoramente, "o lo haces por ti mismo. Dijiste que podías."

Los ojos de Danny comenzaron a moverse por la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo no amenazante que mirar, pero como ahora el techo estaba lleno de cuatro humanos y no había demasiado espacio para comenzar, le estaba costando trabajo. Finalmente, regresó a Tamar pareciendo decidido que ella era lo más seguro para mirar. Ella se cuestionó sobre eso. No era que ella fuera el epitafio de la diplomacia aquí.

"No… no debería," dijo.

"Oh, termina con eso," dijo Tamar irritada, "está muerto, Walker se fue, no puede lastimarte ya."

"Pero…"

"Te estoy diciendo que deberías. Por qué no me escuchas para variar. Walker se fue. Estoy justo frente a ti."

Él frunció las cejas. Ella podía ver su mente dar vueltas. Estaba luchando con el concepto. Esperó. En algún lugar, a la distancia, podía escuchar el sonido de pasos apresurados, corriendo hacia ellos. Se volvió y levantó las cejas a Tom, quien murmuró, "iré a hablar con ellos."

Se deslizó fuera de la habitación y ella regresó a su problema fantasma. Eso era todo lo que él era, se recordó de nuevo, un problema. Problemas estaban allí para resolverse. Algunos sólo tomaban más tiempo y esfuerzo que otros. El muchacho miró a la puerta por la que Tom había desaparecido.

"No terminé mi sentencia…" murmuró, con la voz apagada.

"Nunca terminarás tu sentencia," dijo ella, "te lo dije. Esta prisión va a ser destruida."

Se movió y recargó su mentón en sus rodillas. Detrás de ella, Tom y Ella siguieron callados. Ellos también parecían sentir que el fantasma sólo hablaría realmente con Tamar. ¿Qué, pensó, hay en mí que atrae a los fantasmas, por qué quieren hablar sólo conmigo, y con nadie más?

"Está bien."

Su voz era suave, y ella tuvo que esforzar sus odios para escucharlo. Pestañeó con sorpresa. De alguna manera, aunque había estado con el chico, no había pensado que realmente tendría éxito en convencerlo. Había pensado en planes para someterlo en su cabeza, pero la mayoría de ellos tenía un fallo mayor en ellos: no sabía qué otros poderes tenía, y cuán fuerte era. Por lo que había visto, su poder era considerable. ¿Cómo había conseguido Walker someterlo?

Danny se sentó y estiró su brazo izquierdo, golpeteando las cadenas. Ella hizo una mueca cuando vio el borde del grillete arañó la herida casi sanada.

Él la miró por un momento, y luego dijo, "cubre tus ojos. No he hecho esto en algún tiempo. Estará brillante."

No sabía lo que esperaba, pero no era esto. Quizás algún tipo de explosión, o quizás un tipo de rayo fantasma especial que pudiera cortar el acero ectoplásmico. En lugar de ello, dos aros aparecieron alrededor de su puño apretado, resplandeciendo brillantemente, y se separaron, un aro recorrió la corta distancia sobre su puño, el otro pasó sobre su muñeca y el grillete. Tamar protegió sus ojos con sus manos, pero no pudo resistir entreabrir los ojos en la luz brillante.

Su mano se volvió… humana. El sucio guante blanco desapareció y fue remplazado con piel ligeramente bronceada, humana. Entonces la luz se apagó un poco mientras que aro que había pasado sobre su puño desaparecía, habiendo terminado la transformación. El otro permaneció firme, deteniéndose en algún lugar entre su muñeca y su codo. Danny mostró los dientes y frunció las cejas, con una mirada de intensa concentración en su rostro.

Entonces, su mano simplemente pasó por el grillete. Cayó al piso con un ruido fuerte. Inmediatamente, el aro blanco que quedaba regresó sobre su brazo. El otro aro reapareció, y tan pronto como chocaron, desaparecieron. Una mano estaba libre. Danny levantó la mirada, su rostro era ilegible.

"Uno menos," dijo.

Estiró su brazo derecho, pero Tamar no lo miró mientras repetía el proceso. Estaba mirando su mano izquierda. El guante blanco estaba… blanco. Limpio. Completamente perfecto. Era tan blanco que casi lastimaba sus ojos. Sus dedos se torcieron mientras los mismos aros blancos transformaban su otra mano en algo... ¿humano? ¿Qué clase de poder fantasma era ese?

Cuando la luz de nuevo disminuyó, Danny se inclinó contra la pared. Parecía cansado. Oscuros círculos se habían formado bajo sus ojos. Sus hombros lucían caídos, y entonces la miró, la expresión en su rostro era una mezcla de triunfo y tensión. No le gustaba estar liberado de las cadenas. Miró sus manos y las movió experimentalmente lejos de él, pero tiró hasta detenerse cuando alcanzó la ahora imaginaria limitación de las cadenas.

"Eso fue asombroso," dijo Ella.

Se había acercado y, cuando vio el repentino temor en los ojos del fantasma, se encogió cerca de Tamar, tratando de no parecer amenazante. Estaba haciendo un trabajo pobre sin embargo, ya que todavía estaba apretando la ecto arma en su mano derecha, aunque no la estaba apuntando a él.

"Vamos, Danny, dame tu mano," dijo Tamar.

Ella extendió su mano, invitándolo a estirarse más allá del límite del alcance de la cadena. Él se estremeció, dudando, y lentamente extendió su mano hasta que tocó la de ella. Por un momento, sus dedos se frotaron, y ella pudo sentir el escalofrío que venía de él. Entonces retrocedió y enrolló sus brazos como protección alrededor de su pecho. Fuera de la celda, Tamar pudo escuchar voces, hablando suavemente, pero sonando cada vez más agitadas. Tom, obviamente, tratando de aplacar a Brian y tratando de prevenirlo de estallar aquí.

"Vamos, Danny, qué pasó con tus piernas," dijo, tratando de apresurarlo.

"Estoy cansado," dijo.

"Puedes descansar después."

Suspiró y miró a sus pies. Estiró una pierna, encogió la otra y de nuevo se concentró. El aro apareció alrededor de su pantorrilla, separándose y viajando en parte sobre su pierna y hacia abajo hasta su pie. De nuevo, Tamar estudió el proceso. Pantalones azules aparecieron, hechos de una vieja tela orgánica de aspecto antiguo, zapatos rojo y blanco que parecían ser hechos de algún tipo de material sintético a base de aceite.

Algo que esperarías de alguien que vivió quinientos años atrás.

No estaba sorprendida cuando, después de pasar los grilletes alrededor de su tobillo, su bota reapareció de un blanco prístino. Se preguntó qué pasaría si dejaba que esos aros atravesaran todo su cuerpo. Pero quizás eso sería muy desgastante. Por las miradas de él, la transformación tomaba demasiado del chico, lo cual, dado el poder que había demostrado cuando volvió su celda en un gigantesco cubo de hielo, debería significar que muy poco poder estaba envuelto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Gio, cuya curiosidad era lo mejor de él, "¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿Cómo es posible para un fantasma atravesar esos ecto-grilletes?"

Tamar quería abofetearlo. Quería que Danny continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, y con sus preguntas, Gio hacía que el chico reconsiderara. Podía verlo en su rostro, la repentina duda, la tensión con su relativa libertad de movimiento. Movió su pierna, estirándola hasta que estuvo más allá de lo que previamente había podido se capaz también y entonces se retrajo de nuevo.

"Vamos," pensó ella, "vamos, hazlo en la otra."

Quería decir eso en voz alta, pero se contuvo. No sería nada bueno. Él se movería a su propio ritmo. Sería lo mejor para todos ellos si se liberaba solo. Se contentó con mirar a Gio. Fuera de la puerta, podía ahora claramente distinguir la voz de Brian, interrogando a Tom, y entonces la propia voz paciente de Tom, tranquilamente explicando que no, ella no estaba en peligro, sí, tendría al joven fantasma fuera en poco tiempo de forma que sus planes de demolición de la prisión podrían comenzar sin más allá de unas horas de retraso.

Danny la miró, a la puerta, luego de regreso a ella y volteó los ojos. La expresión fue de tan excepcional humanidad que estaba atónita.

"Está impaciente y asustado," le informó a ella.

Pudo decirlo ella misma, así que se contentó con asentir impacientemente. Él se movió agitado, obviamente sintiendo que la impaciencia de ella envolvía su falta de entusiasmo con su liberación. Estiró la última pierna.

Después, Tamar recordaría este momento. Todo pareció ser como antes, Danny concentrándose, el brillante aro blanco apareciendo a la mitad entre su rodilla y su tobillo, lentamente viajando sobre su pierna y de nuevo mostrando la ropa de aspecto antiguo. El aro de abajo acababa de alcanzar su pie, y Tamar estaba apenas pensando sobre la conveniencia de limpiar tus ropas de esa forma cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió de golpe.

En shock, se volvió. Brian entró a zancadas y se detuvo en seco cuando la vio sentada enfrente del fantasma que había ejecutado algún tipo de transformación. Juzgando por la forma en que su cabello rojo estaba desordenado, se estaba sintiendo muy agitado por dentro. Entonces, una fracción de segundo después, ella se volvió hacia el fantasma cuando lo escuchó gritar.

Había perdido el control. El aro brilló más, y en lugar de detenerse repentinamente en su rodilla para permitirle pasar su pierna por el grillete y regresar la transformación, viajó todo el camino sobre su pierna, luego sobre su cuerpo, separándose de nuevo cuando alcanzó como la mitad de su cuerpo y entonces los dos aros completaron la transformación.

Cabello negro. Ojos azules. Una playera blanca con un óvalo rojo sobre ella. Los pantalones azules que ella había visto parcialmente antes, zapatos rojos y blancos. Humana, piel ligeramente bronceada. Aun círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Él respiró profundamente.

"Diablos," dijo.

* * *

"La Oficina para Control Fantasma querrá saber."

Tamar no se dio la vuelta, sólo continuó mirando fuera de la ventana, mirando los espirales verdes de la Zona Fantasma. A la distancia, piezas de escombros estaban flotando, piezas de esa horrenda prisión. Ella había presionado el botón, con gran satisfacción. Un lugar que había mantenido a un muchacho adolescente como prisionero por casi quinientos años por romper una regla que él ni siquiera sabía que existía, mantenerlo encadenado a la pared hasta que casi perdía la cordura -no completamente, se dijo a sí misma, parte de él todavía estaba sano- no merecía existir. Algunas personas habían argumentado que debían simplemente dejarla allí, como un monumento, como un recordatorio de lo que los barbáricos fantasmas eran capaces de hacer, pero por una vez estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con las autoridades. Volarlo en pedazos y seguir adelante.

"¿Por qué, Brian?" Preguntó.

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella, suavemente recargando su mentón en su cabeza. Ella se inclinó hacia él. Era lindo y reconfortante que él estuviera allí, pero su presencia suponía un problema. Había visto a Danny transformarse en un muchacho completamente humano. Un muchacho adolescente fuera de su mente, gimiendo y llorando cuando lo sacaron de su celda, luchando cuando pasaron por el puente y finalmente arrastrándose hasta una esquina en la pequeña cabina que le habían dado en el 'Dauntless'.

"Él es único. Un híbrido. Nadie sabía su existencia. Querrán examinarlo."

"Querrás decir experimentar con él."

De nuevo, se quedó en silencio. Casi podía escuchar su mente tratando de trabajar alrededor de los aspectos morales que suponía. Sería su -de ambos- obligación entregar al muchacho a la OCF. Parte de ella concordaba con eso. Se libraría del problema que tenía, la carga emocional que él tenía sobre ella, la molestia que causó. Ellos cuidarían bien de él. Necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente, ayuda psicológica, y ella no podía dársela.

Y aun así…

La OCF no era conocida por su nobleza de corazón. De hecho, eran conocidos como una organización brutal, preparada para hacer lo que fuera por obtener lo que querían, lo cual era deshacerse de la parte humana de los fantasmas, contenerlos donde pertenecían, la Zona Fantasma. Y aun allí, se sabía que exploraban, experimentaban, aun cuando iba en contra del protocolo de la Zona Fantasma. Lo cual, admitamos, era más normas generales que realmente una ley.

Ellos experimentarían. Ella se volvió.

"Brian, no lo has visto. Es sólo un niño, con mal aspecto. Walker lavó su cerebro hasta hacerle creer que merecía estar donde está. Si no hubiéramos llegado, habría estado allí por otros quinientos años. _Encadenado a la pared,_ Brian. ¿Puedes imaginar eso, estar encadenado a una pared por quinientos años?"

"No…"

"La OCF lo usarán, lo agotarán con sus estúpidos experimentos. Estará mucho peor que cuando estaba en esa prisión. No es justo, Brian. Merece vivir, merece una vida."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Brian la tomó de sus hombros y la volteó para que pudiera ver en sus ojos verdes. "No tienes idea en absoluto de quién es. Se rehúsa a darnos información con la que podamos rastrearlo. Debe tener una razón para eso. ¿Por qué murió en la Zona Fantasma, cuando viajar por la Zona Fantasma no era común? Hace cuatrocientos noventa y dos años... Creo que ni siquiera había un portal entonces."

Ella estaba a punto de responder, una réplica enojada, algo que probablemente comenzaría con una de sus legendarias peleas que a veces los tenía no hablándose uno al otro por meses -algo que realmente era bastante factible cuando ella estaba en los límites de la zona, explorando, encontrando nuevos portales, lejos de interferencias de autoridades o amantes posesivos- pero era un poco difícil ahora que él era su oficial comandante. Así que el hecho de que Tom escogiera ese momento exacto para entrar con un emocionado "Lo encontré" era algo qué agradecer. Casi.

Ella pudo haber usado un buen grito.

En lugar de eso, ambos se volvieron hacia Tom, quien lucía un poco avergonzado.

"Um," dijo.

Tamar le hizo un gesto con la mano. Brian pareció molesto primero, luego aliviado y finalmente se quedó en interesado. "Vamos, adelante," dijo, "¿qué encontraste?"

Tom miró a Tamar como si quisiera preguntarle su permiso para hablar, lo cual era inapropiado por que Brian era claramente de un rango mayor al de ella, pero ella estaba agradecida por eso. Después de todo, ésta era su nave. Tom era fiel a ella. Le gustaba tener eso confirmado.

"En el año dos mil veinte, el primer portal artificial fue creado," dijo Tom.

Tamar asintió impacientemente. Todo el mundo sabía eso. El Portal Masters. El primero usado para viajar en la Zona Fantasma. Había un monumento de eso en Amity Park, y de hecho, el portal todavía existía. Era muy pequeño para las naves que usaban ahora, pero pagando una enorme cantidad de dinero, la gente podía conseguir paseos en la Zona Fantasma usándolo.

"Vladimir Masters, como saben, hizo investigaciones por treinta y cinco años hasta el descubrimiento."

"Tom, no necesito lecciones de historia," dijo Brian, "¿cuál es el punto?"

"Está bien, está bien, pero esto es sobre su esposa," dijo Tom.

"Madeline Masters," Tamar añadió. No tenía idea de a dónde quería llegar Tom.

"No es de general conocimiento. De hecho, fue sólo una coincidencia que me tropezara con eso cuando empecé a buscar por 'Fenton'. Ella estuvo casada antes. Con Jack Fenton. Y ellos tenían un hijo, Daniel, quien murió en un ataque fantasma en Amity Park cuando tenía dieciséis, y escuchen esto..." los ojos de Tom se iluminaron con emoción, _"¡Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado!"_

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Tamar y Brian miraron a Tom con estupefacta incredulidad. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom… tenía sentido. Se había renombrado luego de morir… sólo que no murió. ¿El muchacho sabía eso? Sí, pensó, lo sabía. Había transformado sus manos en humano para atravesarlas por los grilletes. Su cuerpo humano probablemente se había preservado por estar todo el tiempo en forma fantasma.

"¿Cómo es que nadie sabe de esto?" Preguntó Brian.

Tom se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Todo el mundo se enfoca siempre en Vlad Masters, el héroe, el visionario. Supongo que no pensaron que Madeline era importante."

Podía ser, Tamar pensó, pero de alguna manera dudaba de eso. Cuando se está en el foco de la atención como Masters había estado, y todavía lo estaba, la gente siempre buscaba saber todo lo que hubiera por saber sobre él, su esposa, sus parientes, sus amigos, demonios, su gato. Esto parecía más una omisión deliberada.

Se preguntó lo que Danny tenía que decir sobre ello, y de repente se olvidó de eso cuando otra cosa la golpeó: ¡ellos tenían a alguien aquí en su nave que probablemente conocía al legendario Vlad Masters! ¡Las historias que podía decir!

"Vamos a hablar con él." dijo, sin esperar a que los dos hombres salieran con ella de su habitación oficina/control y rápidamente caminó la corta distancia a la cabina donde habían metido a Danny.

Se detuvo en la puerta, mirando y Brian y a Tom, quienes la habían seguido, y entonces tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta, así que tocó de nuevo. "Danny, vamos a entrar," y abrió la puerta.

Todavía estaba sentado en el piso en la esquina de la pequeña habitación, en la misma posición en que ella lo había dejado unas horas antes. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas cerca de él, y su cabeza descansaba contra la pared. Por un momento, ella pensó que estaba durmiendo, pero entonces lo vio mirándola con sus ojos medio tapados.

Dudó, tratando de medir su humor, preguntándose cómo empezar. Cientos de preguntas cayeron por su cabeza, y no podía decidir cuán serviría como inicio de una inocente conversación. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él le ganó.

"¿Qué te tiene tan emocionada?" Preguntó.

Tamar cerró la boca y pestañeó. Sonaba tan… normal. Su voz era la voz de un muchacho adolescente. No lo había notado antes. Cuando era un fantasma, su voz sonaba hueca, con eco, fantasmal. No había pensado dos veces en ello, pero se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho mientras era fantasma de alguna manera sonaba más siniestro y amenazante de lo que había sonado siendo humano en este momento.

"Tú eres Danny Fenton, hijo de Jack y Madeline Fenton," soltó, "moriste en una pelea fantasma en dos mil seis, a la edad de dieciséis."

Él frunció las cejas y sus ojos se pusieron distantes. "Morí, eh," dijo.

"Sí," Tom interrumpió de detrás de ella, tratando de mirar sobre su hombro, "pero tu cuerpo nunca fue encontrado."

Danny siguió mirando a la distancia. "Ellos pensaron que estaba muerto," murmuró, "entonces fue por eso…"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Brian.

Danny se encogió de hombros y cerró sus ojos. "Nada. No importa. Todos están muertos ahora, de todas formas."

Pudo haber sonado miserable y solo. En lugar de ello se escuchó… muerto, su voz plana, su rostro impasible. Tamar no podía decir lo que pasaba detrás de la máscara que su rostro presentaba. Dio un paso adelante en la cabina, empujando la silla fuera del pequeño escritorio en la esquina y se sentó en la espalda, inclinando sus codos sobre el respaldo de la silla. Detrás de ella, Brian se apretó en la habitación, dejando a Tom parado en el marco de la puerta ya que no había más espacio.

"Qué pasó," preguntó ella.

Danny abrió un ojo y la miró. Entonces su mirada se volvió a Brian y a Tom. Se estremeció, y Tamar pudo verlo tensarse cuando vio su anticipación. Si no le gustaba que le hicieran preguntar ahora, ciertamente no le iban a gustar la OCF. Y ellos harían mucho más que hacerle preguntas.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo," dijo, "no recuerdo."

"No es como si hubieras tenido algo más en qué pensar todo ese tiempo," dijo Brian, "quinientos años en una celda, encadenado a la pared. Imagino que tuviste mucho tiempo para recordar el pasado. No había nada más que hacer."

La mirada de Danny se oscureció. "¿Tú que sabes?" Le replicó.

Para desesperación de Tamar, sus ojos momentáneamente brillaron verdes. Se preguntó si podía usar sus poderes fantasma cuando era humano, o si necesitaba transformarse.

"Nada," dijo Brian. Podía ser impasible también. "Tú dinos."

Danny recargó su mentón sobre sus rodillas y siguió mirando a Brian. "No tengo que decirte nada."

Tamar lanzó a Brian una mirada. Era demasiado impaciente. Era de esa forma con su sobrino también, siempre tratando de intimidar al chico para que hiciera lo que le decía. No funcionaba de esa forma. Pero, como sabía también muy bien, era la única forma que Brian conocía. Era algo bueno que ninguno de ellos quisiera tener niños -no es que hubiera sido posible, dada su forma de vida-, porque estaba segura de que no hubieran podido manejarlo. Denle el control sobre un grupo de hombres y mujeres capaces, ansiosos, y lo hacía muy bien. Pónganlo a cargo de un grupo de niños... se estremeció.

"Danny, nos ayudaría, te ayudaría, si nos dices un poco sobre ti mismo, sobre cómo terminaste siendo de la forma que eres, cómo te metiste en esa prisión. Podemos ayudarte." Trató de sonar convincente, preguntándose si el chico sabía que estaba a punto de que la OCF lo agarrara.

Se rió amargamente. "Seguro. Y entonces las pruebas, ¿cierto? Muchas y dolorosas pruebas. Estudiándome como si fuera un conejillo de indias. Quizás desintegrarme molécula por molécula."

Él sabía. Tamar suspiró, y de nuevo miró a Brian, suplicando esta vez, tratando de convencerlo de que entregarlo a la OCF era una mala idea. Brian la miró incómodo. Danny estudió su interacción con interés.

"Entonces _están_ contemplando entregarme con los GIW, ¿verdad?," dijo, "lo sabía. Ustedes los _humanos_ son todos iguales. No entienden algo, lo destruyen. A quién le importa si ese algo es un persona viva, que respira y que preferiría salir con sus amigos y pasear en lugar de cazar fantasmas y ser disparado en lugar de un gracias."

A pesar de su enojado tono de voz, Tamar pudo ver que estaba asustado. Se presionó en la esquina de la habitación, como si las paredes le fueran a proveer con algún tipo de protección. Su respiración se hizo rápida, en bocanadas cortas, y por un momento pensó que estaba consiguiendo entrar en pánico de nuevo. Sacudió su cabeza.

"No voy a entregarte," dijo, tratando de sonar tranquilizadora y mirando a Brian, quien por una vez cerró su boca, "tenemos la Oficina de Control Fantasma, ellos investigan fantasmas que traspasan el plano humano, y también hacen investigaciones en la Zona Fantasma. Ellos estarán muy interesados en conocer tu existencia."

Esto no hizo nada por calmarlo, se dio cuenta. "Escucha, Danny," dijo, "no vamos a entregarte a ellos, ¿está bien? Relájate. No vamos a dejar que te tengan. Pero tienes que decirnos un poco más sobre ti."

Danny la miró por un rato. Lentamente, se calmó, su respiración se hizo lenta de forma que ahora sonaba sólo ligeramente agitado.

"No hay mucho que decir," dijo, "un día entré en el portal de mis padres y lo prendí conmigo dentro. Tenía catorce. Me volvió mitad fantasma. Peleé con fantasmas por un tiempo, devolviéndolos a la Zona Fantasma. Un día, en la escuela… hubo una explosión. Mi papá..." Su respiración se agitó de nuevo. "Oh, no... papá..."

Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta. Enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas y apretó los puños. Sus hombros se sacudieron un poco, pero se encogió tanto como una apretada pelota que Tamar no podía decir si estaba llorando. Se levantó, se volvió a Brian y Tom, los hizo salir de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, apagando sus medio susurradas protestas. Entonces, se sentó en el piso junto a Danny, de la misma forma que lo había hecho en prisión, cerca pero sin tocarlo.

Miró el reloj en la pared y resistió un gruñido. Debería estar durmiendo. Todos ellos deberían estar durmiendo. Todo siempre era mejor en la mañana después de una buena noche de sueño. Pero dudaba que Danny dormiría, aun si ella conseguía sacarlo de la esquina y meterlo a la cama.

"Danny…" comenzó.

Él la interrumpió. "Estás cansada," dijo, "¿por qué no vas a dormir?" Su voz sonaba apagada, viniendo de debajo de sus brazos.

Ella realmente deseaba que él no fuera capaz de interpretar sus sentimientos tan claramente. La hacía sentir muy incómoda.

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú?" Le preguntó.

"Estoy bien aquí, gracias," dijo.

Ella tocó su brazo y él se alejó de ella.

"Danny," dijo cansada, "por favor, al menos trata de recostarte en la cama. Por mí. Estarás mucho más cómodo…"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy bien," insistió.

Tamar inclinó su cabeza contra la pared. Quería comunicarse con él, al menos conseguir que diera un paso más allá de esa celda de la prisión. Sentado en el suelo de la cabina, presionado en una esquina no calificaba realmente como progreso. Estaba segura de que si hubiera grilletes, se los pondría.

"No puedes sentarte aquí para siempre," dijo.

Se quedó en silencio. Lentamente, levantó la mirada y sus ojos vagaron por la cabina, deteniéndose en el pequeño escritorio, el clóset, el estante que contenía algunos libros y finalmente la cama. La miró por un rato, como si fuera una entidad extraña.

"Sólo quiero que me dejen solo," dijo.

Dijo eso en la prisión también. Tamar suspiró y frotó sus ojos. Podrías sacar al muchacho de prisión, pero ¿cómo sacar a la prisión del muchacho? Walker había hecho un desastre con su mente, obviamente. El muchacho hizo su propia prisión ahora. Se preguntó si él sería libre alguna vez. Un suave golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus contemplaciones.

"Uh oh," dijo Danny.

La puerta se abrió y para su sorpresa Brian miró dentro. Su rostro estaba impasible de nuevo, lo cual le dijo que intentaba esconder malas noticias.

"La OCF vienen para acá. Parece que les llegó un rumor de que tenemos a bordo un sobreviviente del 'Voyager'. Quieren hablar con él."

Tamar dejó salir un suspiro exasperado. "Oh sí," dijo, "porque no tenemos suficiente con qué lidiar aquí. ¿Qué idiota los llamó?"

Brian se encogió de hombros, medio entrando en la habitación y lanzando a Danny una mirada, que se mantenía entre la molestia y la simpatía. "No importa ahora. Muchos miembros de la tripulación nos vieron venir con él. Sólo toma uno. La mitad de tu tripulación es nueva, Tamar, realmente no te conocen, sus lealtades están en cualquier otro lado. La pregunta es, ¿qué vamos a decirles?"

Tamar pestañeó. "¿Te estás poniendo de mi lado ahora?" Preguntó.

Brian cerró la puerta detrás de él y, para su sorpresa, se sentó sobre el piso, recargando su espalda contra la puerta. Estaba muy cansado, observó. Las líneas sobre su rostro eran más pronunciadas, las sombras bajo sus ojos más profundas.

"Supongo que lo estoy," dijo. Miró a Danny de nuevo. "No entregaría ningún fantasma a la OCF si pudiera evitarlo. Por supuesto, la mayor parte del tiempo no tengo muchas opciones, pero en este caso, creo que podemos ocultar lo que él es. Hablé con Gio y Ella. Realmente no quieren nada que ver con nosotros con esto pero son leales a ti. Si hablas con ellos, se quedarán callados acerca de esto."

"¿Pero qué les decimos? La OCF, quiero decir. ¿De dónde viene?"

Brian se inclinó hacia delante. "Nada. No les diremos nada. Quien quiera que nos vio llegar con él estaba equivocado. Él es miembro de la tripulación. Está lastimado."

"Tiene dieciséis."

"Entonces es joven." Brian frunció el cejo hacia Danny, como si fuera a convencer al muchacho de salir de la esquina. "Puede pasar por dieciocho, probablemente. La tripulación es nueva, no todos conocen a todos aquí, y Ella y Gio darán fe por él. Voy a conseguirle un uniforme. Tú sácalo de esa esquina."

Gruñó y se puso de pie de nuevo. Su comunicador sonó.

"Sí, adelante, Gio."

"Ya están aquí."

Brian cerró sus ojos por un momento y los abrió de nuevo.

"Detenlos."

Dos pasos lo llevaron justo frente a Danny."

"Niño," dijo.

Danny lo miró enojado. "Te das cuenta de que soy más grande que tú," dijo.

"Entonces compórtate como tal. Levántate, métete en el uniforme que voy a traerte, trata de actuar naturalmente. Estabas con nosotros en prisión. Este es tu primer trabajo, sólo conoces a Gio y a Ella. Fuiste herido por un fantasma en prisión, es por eso que te trajimos de vuelta aquí y te pusimos en esta cabina, para descansar. Estás bien ahora. ¿Entendiste?"

Danny le devolvió la mirada y apretó los labios. Brian no esperó reconocimiento, sino que sólo se volvió y salió de la cabina, dejando a Tamar que consiguiera que el chico fantasma escuchara razones. Ella suspiró, sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió.

"Escuchaste al hombre," dijo, "vamos, Danny. Puedes sentarte en la cama, es todo lo que necesitas hacer. Lo que estás haciendo ahora es… sospechoso. Querrán mirarte más de cerca, hacerte preguntas. Si conseguimos satisfacerlos, se irán."

"¿Siempre hace eso?" Preguntó Danny.

"¿Qué?" Por un momento, Tamar estuvo confusa. Danny no la había escuchado en absoluto.

"¿Dar órdenes a tu alrededor?"

Ella se rió. "Ciertamente lo intenta. A veces incluso lo escucho. Claro, desde que es mi oficial comandante en este momento, estoy teniendo un poco de dificultades con ignorarlo. Pero tiene un punto a favor ahora. Por favor levántate, Danny, ve y siéntate en la cama."

Detrás de ella, la puerta se abrió, una mano apareció y lanzó varias piezas de vestir. Entonces se alejó. Tamar reconoció los pantalones verdes y la chaqueta de cadete, junto con una playera verde y los obligatorios zapatos negros. Brian había obviamente olvidado los calcetines, lo cual quería decir que Danny tendría que usar los pantalones sin ellos, porque Tamar no tenía tiempo de encontrar ninguno. Los hombres de la OCF probablemente nunca lo notarían.

"Danny," dijo, tratando sin mucho éxito de suprimir su impaciencia y ansiedad.

Él respondió apretando más sus rodillas.

"Danny, vamos." Se movió más cerca y se encogió en frente de él. Tentativamente, puso la mano sobre su hombro. Él se estremeció.

"Vamos. Realmente no quieres que te atrapen."

Él sacudió su cabeza. A ella se le ocurrió que la temperatura en la habitación había disminuido. ¿Él hizo eso, o era sólo su imaginación?

"Ellos…" Él dudó, mirándola a ella y luego al piso. "¿Son como los GIW?"

Tamar levantó sus cejas. "No conozco ningún GIW," dijo. Pensó en ello por un momento. "GIW… ¿quiere eso decir Guys In White? (Hombres de Blanco) ¿Los que cuidaban la Zona Fantasma? Los que ayudaron a Vlad Masters a domesticar a los fantasmas y…"

Se detuvo, porque de repente el rostro de Danny cambió. El miedo y la ansiedad desaparecieron, para ser remplazados con ira. Y, como respuestas a su pregunta sobre ser capaz de usar sus poderes mientras era humano, sus ojos relampaguearon verdes.

"Vlad," escupió, "¿Vlad _domesticó_ a los fantasmas? ¿Ese fruitloop es recordado porque él _domesticó_ a los _fantasmas_?"

Tamar lo miró con consternación. "Mira," dijo, sonando un poco indignada, " te sugiero no llamar al legendario Vlad Masters un fruitloop, especialmente no enfrente de los OCF. Sé que esto pasó después de que moriste, pero él es quien abrió primero un portal a la Zona Fantasma, él es el que consiguió adquirir el infimapa, quien nos permitió viajar por la Zona Fantasma e ir a otros sistemas solares, otros planetas con relativa facilidad. Ahora sal de tu maldita esquina y ponte esas ropas, Brian, Gio y Ella no pueden entretener a los OCF por tanto tiempo."

Él la miró un poco más, luego bajó la mirada. Parecía luchar consigo mismo por un momento, antes de asentir lentamente. "Está bien," murmuró, "no quiero ser atrapado por los GIW… OCF… lo que sea."

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, y por un momento Tamar pensó que se había ausentado de nuevo, pero entonces continuó.

"Muchos experimentos… dolorosos experimentos… eso dijeron."

Lentamente, desapretó sus puños, desenvolvió los brazos de sus piernas y puso las manos sobre el piso. Tamar se estremeció en el frío de la habitación e hizo una nota mental de prender la calefacción cuando Danny se vistiera. No se atrevía a hacerlo ahora, porque le requería hablar y no quería distraer a Danny en este momento, ya que obviamente estaba intentando concentrarse en levantarse. O tal vez no.

No se estaba moviendo.

"Danny," dijo, tratando de sonar tan suave como era posible, recordando la última vez que había intentado ese tono en particular con un niño. La niñita había corrido gritado a su madre. Danny no era un niño, sin embargo. Y todavía no se estaba moviendo.

"Su rostro se torció. "No…" dijo. Comenzó a sudar. Miró la puerta. Luego miró abajo. "No puedo moverme," susurró.

El comunicador de Tamar sonó una vez. Ningún mensaje, sólo un zumbido. Una advertencia. Ya venían. No había tiempo que perder. Sin más retrasos, simplemente estiró las manos, agarró sus brazos y lo levantó. Él dio un pequeño gritó de sorpresa y trató de alejarse de ella, desapareciendo momentáneamente de vista.

En su sorpresa, ella casi lo deja ir. Se podía hacer invisible a voluntad, aun cuando era humano. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Cuán humano era?

Sintiendo su indecisión y tomando ventaja de que lo agarró con menos fuerza, tiró de sí mismo para liberarse y se alejó de ella, sacudiendo su cabeza y murmurando incoherentemente. Otro zumbido de su comunicador, el cual consiguió, de alguna manera, sonar más urgente que la última vez que lo escuchó. Es increíble la emoción que puede transmitir un simple beep.

No quedaba tiempo. Ella dio un gran paso y lo abofeteó.

Dejó de murmurar y la miró con sorpresa y dolor en su rostro, y algo más. Aceptación. Sumisión. Con una sensación enferma en su estómago, ella se dio cuenta de que podía obligarlo a hacer lo que fuera… siempre que lo golpeara, que lo abusara. Escucharía, haría lo que le dijera, porque esa era la forma en que lo habían enseñado. Quinientos años, se dio cuenta, y si pensaba que podría deshacer eso simplemente hablando con él, estaba loca.

No había tiempo para contemplaciones. "Vístete," dijo ásperamente.

Todavía se resistió, y si ella hubiera pensado en ello, habría encontrado eso alentador. "Pero…" dijo.

Ella lo abofeteó de nuevo. "Vístete."

Él ni siquiera llevó su mano al rostro. Sus hombros se cayeron, sus ojos se apartaron, caminó tentativamente por la pequeña habitación, recogiendo las prendas y lanzándolas sobre la cama. Entonces, obviamente no sintiendo autoconciencia en absoluto, se quitó su sucia playera sobre su cabeza, exponiendo su pecho cicatrizado. Tamar hizo una mueca, y entonces se volteó discretamente.

Mientras lo escuchaba desvestirse y luego vestirse detrás de ella, dio suavemente la orden de incrementar la temperatura en la cabina, y sólo segundos después sintió el aire cálido correr contra su rostro, viniendo de una ventila de aire sobre la puerta. Se puso un poco más cálido.

"Um," dijo Danny, "terminé."

Ella se volvió para inspeccionarlo. Los pantalones verdes eran un poco largos, pero si se sentaba en la cama, probablemente no lo notarían. La chaqueta colgaba abierta, mostrando su playera blanca. Los zapatos negros estaban en sus pies, pero podía ver que eran incómodos. Él se estaba moviendo bajo su escrutinio, sus ojos moviéndose por la habitación, mirando a todas partes, donde fuera menos a ella. Aplastó su culpa. Ahora no era el momento. Se disculparía después de que los OCF se hubieran ido.

"Siéntate," ordenó.

Se sentó. No demasiado pronto. Unos golpes en la puerta detrás de ella, y entonces, antes de que pudiera responder, dos hombres enormes entraron en la habitación, vestidos de prístinos trajes blancos y portando lentes de sol. Si no hubieran lucido tan intimidantes, lo habría encontrado divertido. El rostro de Danny se volvió ceniza.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron a mitad de la cabina, exactamente en el mismo momento, como si hubieran estado marchando juntos y alguien hubiera gritado "¡Alto!" Ambos tenían hombros anchos, cabeza calva y al menos un metro noventa. Sus lentes eran oscuros. Tamar suprimió la risita que pudo haberla puesto en serios problemas. Danny, aparentemente sintiendo su hilaridad, escondió una sonrisa suya y se relajó un poco. Algo de color regresó a su rostro.

"Agentes Café y Verde," el agente OCF de la izquierda dijo, "yo soy Café. "¿Tu nombre?"

Aun si era difícil decir su edad, parecía ser el más grande de los dos, juzgando por su bigote gris y los inicios de arrugas en su frente. Aunque lo último quizás sólo significaba que arrugaba la frente demasiado.

"Danny Fenton," dijo Danny.

El agente Verde, parado junto a él, sacó una enorme agenda de mano y comenzó a teclear.

"No estás en la lista de tripulación," dijo luego de un momento.

Tamar intervino. "No. La lista es un desastre. Esta nave no sólo tiene mi tripulación sino también incorporaciones de personas de otras naves que están en reparación y un enorme número de cadetes de la academia. Hemos intentado de corregirla por semanas, pero las cosas han andado mal."

Verde la miró. "Las reglas requieren que tenga a los miembros de su tripulación propiamente registrados," dijo.

Tamar se cruzó de brazos, feliz de que su atención era tan fácilmente desviada del chico fantasma y aun más feliz de ser capaz de iniciar una discusión sobre la inutilidad de las regulaciones de las flotas en la Zona Fantasma, en particular esas que le requerían pasar interminables horas yendo por interminables memos y formas para ser llenados. El agente Café, sin embargo, movió la mano impacientemente a su colega y se volvió de nuevo a Danny.

"¿De dónde vienes?" Preguntó.

Los ojos de Danny se dispararon a Tamar por un momento antes de mirar el piso. Debió sentir la súbita sacudida de ansiedad de ella, porque murmuró algo casi inaudiblemente.

"¿Amity Park?" Preguntó Café.

Danny asintió, pero no levantó la mirada. Tamar abrió su boca para tomar control sobre la situación de nuevo, pero Verde habló de nuevo. Tamar notó ahora que el hombre mayor lo miró irritado. Archivó ese pequeño pedazo de información para futuras referencias y cerró su boca de nuevo, satisfecha de que el joven agente silenciosamente creara una distracción por sí mismo.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en esa prisión?" Preguntó.

Danny se encogió ante su tono áspero de voz y miró a Tamar suplicando. Ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, dejándole sentir su presunción ante el hecho de que el joven hombre parecía esperar tomar el control. Las cejas de Danny se levantaron con sorpresa. Se volvió hacia el agente OCF.

"Explorando," dijo.

Bien, Tamar pensó, mantenlo simple. Nada elaborado.

Verde refunfuñó cuando se hizo aparente que Danny no iba a decir nada más.

"¿Y?" Dijo impacientemente. "Vamos, muchacho, tengo otras cosas que hacer."

"¿Por qué no vas a hacerlo, entonces?" Dijo Danny.

Tamar lo miró. Este no era el momento correcto para de repente encontrar su confianza nuevamente. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, las alarmas sonaron ante su súbito cambio de comportamiento. La última vez que había hecho eso era cuando los había congelado a ella y a Tom al piso de la prisión. Si trataba de hacer algo fantasmal ahora, estaría condenado.

El joven agente dio un paso más cerca de Danny y lo miró, su enorme forma intimidó al pequeño muchacho, quien parecía aun más pequeño en comparación. Danny le devolvió la mirada. Sus manos comenzaron a resplandecer un poco. Tamar dio un paso adelante.

"Lo siento," dijo, tratando de sonar tan encantadora y convincente como podía, "ha sido un día largo para todos nosotros y el joven Danny aquí ha estado bastante asustado."

"¿Qué tanto?" El agente Café preguntó.

Tamar sonrió. "Estábamos poniendo en libertad a los fantasmas, y mientras dejaban el edificio uno de ellos disparó a Danny." Miró al aparato con los cuadrantes y contadores que el agente viejo estaba sosteniendo. Varios de los contadores mostraban una alarmante proximidad a la zona roja. "Su escudo personal falló. Es por eso que sus ecto niveles son tan altos. Estará bien. Se bajarán en unos días." Por favor, compra esto, pensó.

Por primera vez, el hombre mayor realmente miró su aparato. Entonces el agente Verde simplemente lo arrancó de sus manos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Gritó, sosteniendo el aparato cerca de Danny, quien de repente perdió su previo despliegue de confianza y se movió rápidamente hacia atrás sobre la cama hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared, "¡esto es demasiado alto! ¡Eres un fantasma!"

La boca de Tamar se secó. No había pensado que su parte fantasma se mostraría a través de su contraparte humana. No era de sorprenderse que los sensores fantasma de los OCF lo sentirían. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo más. Si Danny caía, si ellos determinaban que era un fantasma, ella caería también. Y Brian. Por proteger a un fantasma. Se podría abofetear ella misma. ¿Qué clase de poder tenía el chico fantasma sobre ella para hacerla olvidar ese pequeño pero importante aspecto de su engaño?

"¡No!" Dijo enfadada.

Dio un paso adelante y se puso ella misma entre el hombre joven y Danny.

"No sea es…" Estúpido no era una palabra que pudiera usar aquí. "… Precipitado. Se lo dije. Fue golpeado. Por un fantasma muy poderoso. Y fue cubierto de… en… una sustancia pegajosa. Ectoplasma. Tuvimos que cavar para sacarlo. Es por eso que su aparato lo detectó. Estará bien. Tomará tiempo. Mírelo."

Verde la miró enojado, y luego al muchacho, que todavía estaba apretado contra la pared como si quisiera atravesarla. Lo cual, Tamar pensó, probablemente podía. Así que el hecho de que todavía estuviera allí significaba una tremenda cantidad de control de su parte.

"Está respirando," continuó, "tiene pulso. Los fantasmas no hacen eso. Siéntalo."

Ella cruzó sus dedos. Si quería hacer eso, Danny tendría que dejarlo. El agente Verde lo miró, luego a ella y al agente junto a él, quien cruzó sus brazos y pareció transmitir que ya que Verde estaba tan ansioso de tomar control, él debería ser el que lo hiciera. El joven agente se encogió de hombros. Se movió cerca de Danny, quien suprimió un gemido. En lugar de ello, extendió su brazo.

Verde removió su guante. Danny muy obviamente estaba respirando. De hecho, Tamar estaba empezando a preocuparse de que pudiera hiperventilar.

"Vamos, niño," dijo Verde, con una sonrisita en su rostro., "sostén tu brazo. Sólo tomará un segundo."

Danny retiró sus brazos y las presionó contra su pecho. Miró a Verde, y por un momento sus ojos resplandecieron de un brillante verde. Tamar cerró sus ojos, por un momento.

"No soy un niño," gruñó Danny.

Los agentes lo miraron. Tamar brincó en frente de ellos y comenzó a empujarlos en dirección de la puerta, toda una proeza para una mujer de su tamaño.

"Dejen de acosar a los miembros de mi tripulación," dijo enojada, "¿vienen aquí por algún reporte histérico de un novato despistado quien no parece saber de qué está hablando y comienzan a acusar a Danny de ser un _fantasma_? ¿Lo que es completamente irreal? ¡Sólo déjenlo en paz, déjenlo que se recupere, dejen de asustarlo!"

Para el momento en que terminó, ya había empujado al Agente Café fuera de la puerta. El Agente Verde se detuvo en la entrada. La miró, de arriba debajo de tan cerca que pudo ver a través de los lentes de sol. No pudo determinar el color de sus ojos, pero pudo ver la expresión en ellos. Fría. Calculadora. Fervorosa.

"Regresaremos," dijo.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta, y los dos agentes salieron a zancadas por el pasillo, en perfecto unísono. Esta vez, Tamar no pensó que era gracioso. Se recargó contra la entrada, observándolos marcharse. Entonces brincó cuando alguien tocó su hombro. Se giró, para ver los serios ojos verdes de Brian.

"Deja de husmear sobre mí," gritó.

Él se sonrió, acostumbrado a su carácter. Miró sobre el hombro de ella en la cabina, y su expresión se volvió seria. Una brillante luz iluminó su rostro, haciéndolo más pálido por un momento, y entonces se acabó. Tamar se volvió.

"Parece que regresamos a donde comenzamos," comentó Brian.

Danny Phantom estaba sentado en su esquina de nuevo. El hielo se formaba en sus pies, sus manos y detrás de su espalda. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos otra vez, como si se retrajera en sí mismo. El hielo comenzó a tomar forma, eslabones, una cadena. Grilletes, colocados fuertemente alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos del chico. Las cadenas se sujetaron a la pared congelada.

Le tomó un tiempo a Tamar darse cuenta de que sus dientes estaban castañeando. Una neblina azul, de hielo frío colgó sobre la habitación. El único sonido venía de la respiración de ella y de Brian, nublando la ártica atmósfera.

"Bueno," dijo Brian secamente, enrollando sus brazos a su alrededor, "parece que estás atorada con él."

Tamar lo miró, luego al inmóvil chico fantasma y de nuevo a él. Dio un paso atrás, cerrando la puerta y cerrando el frío. Entonces se alejó a zancadas por el corredor en la misma dirección que los agentes OCF habían tomado, dejando a Brian decidir si la seguía a su cabina o no.

De cualquier forma, ella iba a conseguir dormir un poco.

* * *

_"Me debes mil años, basura." -Walker en 'Ghostly Love' por inukagome15_

_No tengo una particular visión del futuro, no ando mucho en la parte científica de la ciencia ficción. Sólo tengo una vaga idea de ello, la mayoría viene de Star Trek, si quieren saber. Si me preguntan, creo que vamos a destruir el mundo de cualquier forma en el siguiente siglo, o vamos a vivir en cuevas de nuevo. O ambas. Pero quedémonos optimistas aquí._

_¿Pueden creer que esto comenzó como un drabble corto para mi colección de one shot? Sólo seguí adelante y adelante y terminó en esta ridícula historia larga que ni siquiera tiene un final apropiado. Y no, no he tenido la tenue idea de a dónde debería ir con esto, no tengo planes de continuarlo._

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Danny Phantom.

* * *

_

_**Bien, no sé que opinen pero en lo persona prefiero no saber qué ocurrió después. Hay historias que no necesitan continuaciones y creo que esta es una de ellas. De todas formas, Nylah escribió otra parte de este fic, está en su página de DeviantArt y la verdad no me he animado a leerla todavía -coward XD'!!**_

_**En fin, creo que es una excelente historia y en cuanto comencé a leerla supe que tenía que traducirla. Tenía la intención de subirla como muestra de lo que me inspira la navidad -Grinch!!!- pero no pude terminarla a tiempo :( Si alguien está interesado y puede leer en inglés, les recomiendo ampliamente Lost, de la misma Nylah. En ese fic, Danny, Sam y Tucker se van de ****excursión y ****desaparecen sin dejar rastro; tres meses después, Danny reaparece aparentemente sin recordar quién es ni qué hace solo, herido y asustado en una cabaña del bosque. La historia es genial, el manejo de la psicología de los personajes es excelsa y es tal el suspenso que terminas no sabiendo si quieres conocer qué ocurrió con ellos o mejor te das la vuelta y haces como que el fic no existe. Yo me infarto en cada capítulo.**_

_**Bien, gracias a todos por leer y en especial, gracias a Nylah por dejarme traducir su fic. I'm honored!!!**_

_**E-Dantes  
**_


End file.
